Heartless
by Cherryx3
Summary: Bella & Edward se conaissent depuis toujours.Ils ont tout en commun:ils sont riches et populaires.Ils partagent les mêmes goûts,la même école,les mêmes amis et surtout:le même passé.Mais joueur,il finit par changer et la perdre.ALLHUMANS
1. HeartBreak

_Alors voila le premier chapitre :D J'attends avec impatience vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre! Le titre de mes chapitres porteront à chaque fois le titre d'une chanson qui , à mon avis , est adapté au chapitre. Si vous voulez mettre de l'ambiance n'hésitez pas à l'écouter en lisant. J'essayerai de tenir un rythme règulier de publication. Disous tous les mardis. Et si vous êtes sages et si l'envie me dit vous aurez peut-être , parfois , droit à deux chapitres par semaine . Je suis pas trop gentille ? Haha (aa) :p Ah je m'excuse pour le language qui pourrait être cru à certains passages._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Too Lost In You **_( Sugababes )_

Je consulte le cadran de ma montre pour constater qu'il ne me reste qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le taxi que j'ai commandé n'arrive. Ce soir, je sors. Comme tous les autres soirs depuis deux mois maintenant. Et déjà quinze minutes que je suis plantée dans mon immense dressing, que je ferai sauté un jour, en quête d'un quelconque bout de tissu qui m'habillera, clope au bec et uniquement vêtue de lingerie La Perla et d'escarpins noir.

Je me perds dans mes pensées et me souviens de ton sourire, de cet instant si fort qui ne voulait pas mourir. Ce soir là sans réfléchir, je me souviens t'avoir dit dans un soupir, ' Serre-moi, serre-moi encore, fais moi croire quelques heures que pour toi et moi il y a un ailleurs. ' J'avais eu tord. Tord de vouloir prolongé ce rare moment de bonheur que nous avions partagé car à toujours en vouloir plus j'ai fini par tout gâcher. Mais la vérité est que je te voulais pour moi, moi seule. Je voulais représenter pour toi ce que tu étais pour moi. Je voulais être la seule dans ton cœur, celle que tu aurais aimée plus que n'importe qui, celle pour qui tu aurais décroché la lune. Celle qui t'aurais fait oublier toutes les autres. Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes …

Je m'étais donc efforcée à réussir ce dans quoi tant de filles avaient minablement échouées, en vain. J'avais été tellement naïve, je n'avais fait que me bercer d'illusion. J'étais alors devenue tellement accro à toi que forcément ça m'avais encore fait plus de mal quand j'avais du décrocher. Au final, tu as réussi. Tu m'as piégé. Finalement tu m'as prouvé que je ne suis pas mieux qu'elles. Je suis comme toutes ces autres filles avec lesquelles tu as joué, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire numéro de plus qui s'ajoute à la liste de tes prétendantes. J'y avais pourtant vraiment cru. J'avais vraiment cru pouvoir retenir ton attention, j'avais vraiment cru à un avenir pour nous deux même si je m'étais lourdement trompée sur toute la ligne. Mais me mentir, cela m'avance à quoi ? La vérité, c'est que tu n'es plus là, et que tout est vide sans toi.

Tu sais, je crois qu'un seul homme peut changer une vie et moi je l'ai trouvé cet homme, toi. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu as su bouleverser ma minable existence en un rien de temps mais qui dit changement entraine certaines représailles. Ces représailles, je les subis chaque soir. Chaque soir depuis deux mois. Je sors dans des endroits, parfois sordides, je bois pour noyer mon chagrin pour finir par atterrir dans des bras qui ne sont décidemment pas les tiens. Chaque nuit qui passe m'amène de plus en plus au bord de la déchéance et de la folie. Et pourquoi ? Pour oublier. Pour oublier l'image de nos deux corps enlacés, le goût de tes baisers et cette histoire inachevée.

Légèrement maquillée et habillée d'une robe Zac Posen blanche, que tu m'avais offerte lors d'une de nos nombreuses escapades, accessoirisée d'une ceinture noire vernis et de la pochette assortie, je passe, enfin, la porte de l'appartement en recevant, une fois de plus, les foudres de Rosalie , ma colocataire et future belle-sœur.

**« - Quand reprendras-tu, enfin, ta vie en main Bella ? La vie ne se résume pas à lui. D'accord il t'a quitté mais est-ce une raison pour foutre ta vie en l'air, pour te foutre en l'air ? »**

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne comprend pas, personne ne comprend. Si elle savait comme je m'en fou de la vie, elle ne vaut la peine d'être vécue que si tu es à mes côtés.

**« - La vie n'a pas de sens sans lui … »**

Répondis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

**« - Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'était une histoire d'amour perdue d'avance. »**

Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. C'est trop dur. La laissant plantée là, je m'en vais. Je fuis, je fuis ma raison et mon manque de conscience. Dans le taxi qui m'emmène affronter mes pires démons, je regarde New-York qui défile. La nuit tombe, et quand la nuit tombe New-York change de couleurs et de sens.

A peine ais-je mis un pied dans la dernière boîte de nuit en vogue, que des gens viennent me saluer. Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Je vais bien, merci. Alors comme ça tu sors ? Oui, comme tous les autres soirs. Tu bois quelque chose ? Oui s'il te plait. Vodka ? Bien sûr. Je te connais ! Ne me le fais pas dire. Alors, ton frère, il parait qu'il sort avec une salope? Qui, toi ? Oh Darling, toujours aussi drôle ! Que veux-tu ... On ne se refait pas. Et toi, toujours avec ce gars, Edwin ? Edward, non. Tu fais bien, c'est un connard. Il paraît, oui… Bon tu m'excuses, je te laisse.

S'en suit ensuite une multitude de conversations identiques avec diverses personnes que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer. S'ils savaient comme je les hais. Je les hais eux et leur sourire hypocrite. Ils croivent tout connaître de la vie mais ils ne savent rien. Un jour au l'autre, ils finiront par tomber de haut et moi, j'assisterai au carnage, en bonne spectatrice. Mon verre est vide, heureusement, je le remplace vite par une coupe de champagne et par une autre et une autre… Je me retrouve sur la table à me déhancher d'une manière des plus vulgaires mais je m'en moque. J'envoye les verres valsés au passage avant qu'une main ne s'empare de la mienne pour m'emmener sur la piste. J'ignore de qui il s'agit et je m'en moque. Je me colle contre le corps de l'inconnu et m'empare de ses lèvres en espérant y retrouver le goût des tiennes, sans succès. Je m'excuse et file aux toilettes retoucher mon maquillage. Une fois face au miroir, je porte mon gloss à mes lèvres, d'une main tremblante. Je sais qu'en sortant d'ici, il me demandera de le suivre chez lui et je le ferai, docilement. Il explorera mon corps et me fera alors l'amour. Je me sentirai si mal que je m'en irai, salie. Je me dégoute et les larmes ne prennent pas longtemps à couler.

Une fois sortie, je reconnus une silhouette qui m'est plus que familière mais mes espoirs s'évanouissent bien vite, une blonde te rejoint et vous allez vous asseoir à une table non loin de la mienne. Réagiras-tu si tu me vois avec un autre homme que toi ? J'ai envie de te testé, encore et encore. Je m'avance, la tête haute, vers ma table, en passant devant la tienne et en ne te jetant aucun regard. M'as-tu vu ? Sûrement.

L'inconnu de tout à l'heure m'attend sagement sur une des banquettes en cuir du carré Vip. Je remarque alors sa beauté mais qui n'égal pas la tienne, personne ne t'égal en vérité. Je m'assois sur ses genoux et l'embrasse avec une fougue que je ne me connais pas. Je t'observe du coin de l'œil pour te voir te tendre. Est-ce mon imagination ? C'est alors que tu te mets à l'embrasser, j'ai envie de vomir. Sais-tu l'effet que cela fait de voir la personne qu'on aime embrasser, toucher, aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sois ? Sa fait mal et sans t'en rendre compte tu me poignardes le cœur, une fois de plus. J'ai envie d'oublier l'image de toi et de cette fille qui ravive de nombreux souvenirs.

**« - On s'en va ? »**

Il acquiesce, ravi de la tournure des évènements. Je me lève et je croise ton regard qui me suit alors que je quitte cet endroit. Dans le taxi qui nous ramène, il se fait plus insistant, allant jusque passer sa main sous ma robe. J'ai la nausée même si je savais à quoi m'attendre.

Je ferme les yeux et ton image me hante. Nous arrivons chez lui. Tandis qu'il me touche, j'essaye de me convaincre que ces mains qui me touchent, ces lèvres qui m'embrassent, cet homme qui me fait l'amour est toi. J'ouvre les yeux et la réalité me frappe. Jamais ce ne sera toi. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes alors que je repousse l'inconnu. Il ne comprend pas et recommence son manège.

**« - Dégage, dégage ! »**

Je crie et me rhabille en vitesse. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'en vais avant de m'écrouler sur le trottoir quelques mètres plus loin. Mes pleurs ne font que redoubler et dans un geste purement égoïste, je saisis mon téléphone.

Elle arrive dix minutes plus tard. En me voyant ainsi, je vois la panique traverser son visage angélique. Elle te ressemble tant mais en étant tout ton contraire. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller. J'exprime toute la déception, la tristesse, la colère et surtout l'amour que je ressens envers toi. Elle le sait et ne dit rien, il n'y a rien à dire. Une fois calmée, je lui fais un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Nous allons dans un café qui accueille des âmes perdues dans mon genre.

**« - Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé si tard, t'avais sûrement des choses plus agréables à faire. »**

**« - Ne sois pas bête, Bella. A quoi serviraient les meilleures amies si ce n'est pas à se réconforter ? »**

Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur elle. J'en ai eu la preuve ces derniers mois. Elle a toujours été là et elle est bien la seule bien que je ne blâme personne.

**« - Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça tu sais ? »**

Je porte une tasse de café fumante à mes lèvres et le liquide qui se déverse dans ma gorge me brûle. Je sais qu'en réagissant ainsi, je fais du mal à mon entourage mais c'est plus fort que moi.

**« - Sa fait si mal, Alice. Partout où je vais, quoi que je fasse, ton frère est toujours là, me faisant revivre l'échec de notre histoire. Je ne saurai l'oublier, c'est au dessus de mes moyens. »**

**« - Je sais. Je sais que c'est un instant dur, de grande déception, et un sentiment de rejet. Tu l'as aimé, une amourette ou une passion peut importe, tu t'y es attaché, sans plus vouloir le quitter. Lui, n'a rien compris. Je sais et j'en suis sure, il rate quelque chose. »**

Je baisse la tête et me remémore cette soirée.

**« - A-t-il une nouvelle copine ? »**

Cette question me rongeait depuis que je t'ai vu avec elle.

**« - Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile de savoir si ça durera. Edward est quelqu'un de si imprévisible. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, Bella. Je te demande juste d'avancer. Avance, montre-lui que tu ne dépends pas de lui. »**

Elle a raison mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que, justement, je dépends de toi. Mais, il est temps que j'avance. Que je passe à autre chose, que je vois ce qui m'attend ailleurs. Je le sais mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

* * *

_Alors ? Des roses ou des tomates? xD Avez-vous aimé? A votre avis qui est le mystérieux inconnu ? Il reviendra d'ailleurs plus tard dans l'histoire .Ce serait très très gentil à vous de me laisser une petite review à laquelle je répondrai :D Sa fait toujours plaisir ! Review = Teaser . _


	2. Release Me

_Alors tout d'abbord un grand merci pour vos reviews :D Sa m'a fait très plaisir ! Vos hypotèses sur le mystérieux inconnu se porte essentiellement sur Jacob .. But .. True or not? Voilà le deuxième chapitre de quoi vous faire patienter jusque mardi prochain. Il est assez court j'avoue mais .. POV Edward ! Et une surprise vous attend aussi dans ce chapitre. Impatientes? Et aussi ne me tuez pas , je sais que mon Edward est différent. Bon je me tais je vous laisse lire ça xD _

* * *

**S.O.S (_accoustic_**)(_The Jonas Brother)_

_Edward POV_ :

**« - Chez toi ou chez moi ? »**

Des milliers de gestes affectueux (qui me parurent d'ailleurs une éternité) plus tard, des vingtaines de baisers passionnés échangés, des centaines de mots tendres qui sonnent faux murmurés dans un souffle, je me retrouve dans les rues avec à mon bras une parfaite inconnue dont j'ignore le nom et dont j'en oublierai très certainement le visage dès le lendemain.

J'ai peine à marcher. Je devrai sans doute ralentir ma consommation d'alcool quotidienne. Oui je devrai mais je ne le ferai pas. Comme je devrai sans doute faire un million de choses qui nécessisent une certaine volonté. Mais manque de bol' je suis né sans volonté. Décevant n'est-ce pas ? Je fais parti de ces gens qui ont foutu leur vie en l'air depuis bien trop longtemps pour la réparer de toute manière. Après tout je suis Edward Cullen : le tombeur de ces dames. Plus connu pour paraître chaque semaine à la une des tabloïdes pour mes frasques que pour ma musique ou mes glorieuses études de médecine. Je fais tourner la tête de plus de quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de la population New-Yorkaise.

Et les cinq autres pourcent ? Je les déçois. Je les déçois alors qu'ils sont constitués des femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Alice mon hystérique et adorable sœur jumelle et Bella. Ma Bella, celle qui aurait pu faire mon bonheur. Si seulement...

**« - Mmh Eddie... C'est encore loin ? »**

Merde. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là. Je lève les yeux au ciel, totalement agacé. La soirée promettait d'être longue. Elle passe une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde qu'elle rejette par-dessus son épaule. Je la juge du regard. Elle doit avoir dix-sept ans ce qui explique sa grande naïveté. Elle me regarde tendrement rêvant certainement à ce que je ne pourrai jamais lui offrir. L'amour. Ce que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre.

Elle devrait pourtant savoir ma réputation. Ma vie se résume au luxe, aux excès en tout genre et à la volupté. Mais il faut savoir que dans un monde comme le mien, on se lasse vite. Alors mettre sa vie en péril par tous les moyens et en recevoir une certaine satisfaction demeure souvent une de mes activités favorites.

Les filles, je les apprivoise, leur fait parfois, pour les plus chanceuses, la cour et quand, enfin, elles tombent amoureuse alors je finis par m'en aller.

**« - Non bébé, on y est. »**

Une fois entré dans mon appartement, elle se jette sur moi. Je ne me fais pas particulièrement prier. Mes mains glissent sous son haut où je m'attarde sur la courbe de ses seins avant de le lui enlever . Je me sépare de ses lèvres le temps d'ôter mon tee-shirt. Je l'empoigne par les fesses afin de la porter tandis qu'elle enroule ses longues jambes autour de ma taille. Je la dépose sur le bord de la table à manger qui domine le centre de la pièce et une chose est sûr je ne verrai plus jamais cette table de la même manière. Enfin ... Si je m'en souviens. Remontant sa jupe jusqu'au nombril, je ne m'étonne même pas de son absence de sous-vêtements. Enfilant un préservatif , je m'immisce ensuite en elle sans prévenir en un coup de rein puissant. Rien de tendre. Juste du sexe. A ce que je sache, j'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi sauf une ultime et dernière fois. Je ne suis pas un grand adepte des exeptions mais disons qu'elle était justifiée. Ce n'est pas tellement que j'ai du mal à associer les sentiments au plaisir mais c'est seulement que je préfère en toute circonstance évité cela. Le jour où je m'abandonerai à une seule femme n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Et le jour où il sera arrivé, c'est que j'aurai trouvé quelqu'un d'exeptionel pour qui mon coeur battera pour _toujours_.

**« - Edward, oui ! »**

Faisant des vas et vient au plus profond d'elle, je provoque ainsi sa propre jouissance ainsi que la mienne qui vint quelques instants plus tard.

_Flashback_

_Je caresse sa peau douce et soyeuse et son corps frémis sous mes doigts. Elle agrippe mes vêtements, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Je m'empare de ses lèvres avec fougue et nos corps brûlent de désir l'un pour l'autre.. Elle ouvre sa bouche et nos langues s'entremêlent. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse,je la porte, mes mains reposant sur sa taille alors qu'elle se plaque avec force contre moi.__Je_ l'allonge doucement sur le lit en prenant appuis de chaque côté de sa tête. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat. Je sais que ce moment est important pour elle. J'ai beau parfois être un connard infini je veux être là pour elle et qu'elle soit certaine de son choix.

_« - Es-tu sûr de toi, Bella ? »_

_Elle sourit et sans le savoir, affole les battements de mon cœur. A-t-elle au moins conscience de l'effet quel a sur moi? Je suis certain que non. Je la contemple. Elle, si innocente et pourtant si désirable. Elle a tant de choses pour elle. Elle est sûrement la plus magnifique fille que j'aie eu la chance de rencontrer, elle est douce, d'une intelligence rare et d'un charisme fou et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le sait même pas. J'igniore pourquoi mais , à mes yeux, elle se détache complètement du lot. J'aime tellement de choses en elle ; il y a la délicieuse couleur que prennent ses adorables joues quand je pose mon regard désireux sur elle, la façon qu'elle a de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle est embarassée et qui réveillent en moi de folles pensées à son égard, son rire résonnant à mes oreilles comme un son des plus merveilleux de la terre comparable à la plus belle mélodie qui m'aie été donné d'entendre , sa déplorable maladresse qui fait partit de son charme, le fait qu'elle croive en moi comme personne et tant d'autres choses._

_« - Je suis sûr de toi. »_

_Elle me tire __par le col de ma chemise, me rapprochant d'elle. Elle peut certainement sentir mon souffle chaud parcourir son visage alors que j'embrasse son visage puis son cou de baisers mouillés avant de gentiment mordiller le lobe de son oreille._

_« - Tu dois me le dire, si je te blesse. »_

_Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont j'essaye d'être capable et qui grandit de jour en jour au plus profond de moi pour elle mais que je ne cesse pourtant de refouler. En sera-t-il toujours ainsi? Mais pour une fois, pour sa première fois, pour notre première fois, je vais laisser cet amour me submerger._

_Je sens sa langue dessiné le contour de ma lèvre, me qu'émendant l'accès. Je ne réprimande pas mon sourire suite à sa demande et entrouvre mes lèvres pour débuter à nouveau un combat des plus érotiques. Je glisse mes mains sous sa robe qui met joliment ses formes en valeurs avant de la lui retirer doucement. Je quitte sa bouche à regret et embrasse, suce, lèche chaque parcelle de sa peau qui m'est donnée, m'attardant particulièrement sur ses seins. Elle frissonne et j'ai envie de lui en donner plus alors que je sens ma virilité se durcir encore un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je descends plus bas, plongeant au plus profond de son intimité, lui infligeant en autre une douce torture. _

_« - Edward.. » gémit-elle._

_Je sens son corps se courber sous l'effet du plai__sir et tout en lui en donnant, je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Nue, les yeux à demi-clos, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur, la tête rejetée en arrière, elle est au bord de la jouissance et belle à en mourir. Un millier de gas se damneraient pour être à ma place mais fort heureusement , pour l'instant et j'espère pour encore longtemps, c'est moi qu'elle désire. Après lui avoir donné son premier orgasme, je me place à son entrée, la fixant une fois de plus. J'étais d'une part fière qu'elle m'ait choisi comme détenteur de sa dernière part de pureté et d'une autre part quelque peu anxieux. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème de ce côté-là mais là c'était Bella dont il s'agissait. Et cela faisait toute la différence. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne , Bella et moi nous nous conaissions depuis le jardin d'enfant. Elle avait été ma meilleure amie, mon pillier, l'épaule sur laquelle je pouvais me reposer et vice-versa. A présent, il est bien difficile de rester amis. Les gens grandissent, changent, ainsi va la vie. _

_« - N'oublie jamais. » lui murmurais-je._

_Je savais d'or et déjà que aucun de nous deux n'oublieraient de toute manière ce moment. Il serait comme graver dans les annales. Doucement, je la pénétrais, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à moi. Son visage, fermé et exprimant la douleur qu'elle ressentait au moment même, m'inquièta._

_____« - Est-ce que sa va ? Tu .. tu as mal? »_

_Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit légèrement. Essayant de me rassurer. Elle capture mes lèvres dans un langoureux baiser._

_« - C'est supportable. Ne t'arrête pas. »_

_Me retirant, je retente l'expérience. La douleur disparait peu à peu de son visage et laisse ensuite place à un plaisir qui lui semble extrême. Elle s'accroche à mes épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses mains fourrageant dans ma tignasse. Je passe mes mains sous ses cuisses, relevant ainsi ses jambes et m'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Son corps se plaque un peu plus au mien alors que je sens son coeur battre à une vitesse hallucinante sous mon poids. _

___« - Putain Bella, tu es tellement étroite. »_

_C'est vraiment trop bon, bordel. Jamais je n'ai autant pris mon pied. Pourtant, des filles j'en avais connu des tas. Une vague d'excitation me pousse à aller et venir en elle de plus en plus frénétiquement. Au fur à mesure que j'augmente la cadence, elle se cambre de plus en plus et hurle mon nom quand l'__orgasme_ prend possession de son corps, ses mains s'enfonçant dans mon dos qu'elle griffe comme pour marquer son territoire mais ce qu'elle igniore c'est que j'ai toujours été à elle. Depuis le début. Je pousse un long grognement rauque alors qu'une intense vague de plaisir me frappe de plein fouet m'ammenant à mon tour à l'orgasme. Quelques instants plus tard, je sens ma semance se deverser alors que je suis toujours en elle.  


_Je restais encore quelques secondes avant de doucement me retirer. Elle vint se lover dans mes bras et je la serre un peu plus contre moi, voulant profiter des derniers instants qui me seraient accordé en sa douce compagnie._

_« - Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça. »_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Affalé sur le canapé du salon, je passe une main dans mes cheveux qui demeureront toujours aussi indomptable. Les cinq premiers boutons de ma chemise sont ouverts et des taches de rouges à lèvres y trônent suite à mes ébats. J'entends le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure et quelque instant plus tard, un petit lutin déboule dans la pièce avant de s'allongé à côté de moi, sa tête sur mes genoux.

**« - J'ai rencontré la n°260, il parait que tu es le coup du siècle ! »**

Elle ne tolère que très peu voir pas du tout mon mode de vie et ne s'en prive jamais pour me le rappeler. Ainsi, elle nomme chacune de mes conquêtes d'un numéro. Je ne fais aucun commentaire à sa remarque, j'en ai l'habitude.

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Malgré que nous adoptions des styles de vie différents et que nous n'ayons que rarement les mêmes priorités, je tiens énormément à Alice. Elle est ma sœur, elle me connaît et connaît mes faiblesses.

**« - Et toi, comment s'est passé ta soirée ? »**

**« - Formidable. Jasper est si adorable. »**

A-t-elle conscience du stupide sourire qui est scotché sur son visage ? Elle sort avec Jasper, mon meilleur ami. C'est un gas bien pour elle et je suis heureux qu'ils se soient trouvé. Seul lui peut calmer ses ardeurs.

**« - Formidableeeeuh. »** l'imitais-je.

Elle m'assène d'une tape sur le bras. C'est à peine si je sens quelque chose. Elle est si petite et menue.

**« - Crétin ! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu peux être … Amoureuse ! »**

Ce qu'on est bête quand on aime ! Ce qu'on est niaiseux, mielleux, égoïste, aveugle et sourd !

**« - Crois-moi sa te ferait du bien de l'être aussi. »** réplique-t-elle.

**« - Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? »**

J'arrête d'embêter ses cheveux et prends un air sérieux que je n'aborde que très rarement.

**« - Comme si cela pouvait être possible. »**

Je soupire, il ne vaut mieux pas la contredire. Elle peut se montrer très têtue lorsqu'elle s'y met. Soudain, son cellulaire se met à sonner, l'avertissant d'un nouveau message. Elle se lève en hâte, alarmée.

**« - Où vas-tu ? »** la questionnais-je.

**« - Réparer tes pots cassés, idiot. »**

* * *

_Alors ma surprise? :D Sa vous a plu ce double lemon? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop minable .. C'était le premier lemon que j'écrivrais donc je suis pas encore hyper douée. Que pensez-vous d'Edward? Vous avez envie de le tuer? Bon j'avoue que moi aussi mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le flashback par contre *_* Bella a été une chanceuse nan ? (aa) Et a votre avis qui est la jeune fille avec qui étais Edward? Je sais je pose pleins de questions mais vous verrez que certains personnages reviendront dans le futur ! A la semaine prochaine ! Bisouxxxx_

**Vous voulez la suite? Moi des reviews :p Just one clik please ! Review = Teaser .**


	3. One Love

**la compagnie :D Non, non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi! * Part se cacher* Milles excuses pour mon absence et cet énorme retard de publication. Rassurez-vous je n'arrête pas ma fiction c'est juste que depuis la rentrée j'ai été énormément occupée entre les cours et tout ça donc voilà ... Et donc résultat j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire et vous avez été priver de votre teaser, honte à moi :( Mais c'était ça et vous deviez encore patienter ou le chapitre maintenant. Vous auriez préférez quoi ? (aa) Promis le prochain chapitre viendra très vite parce que j'ai congé ^^ Un grand merci aussi pour vos reviews ! Bon j'arrête mon blabla, on se retrouve en bas de la page pour plus d'infos sur le prochain chapitre et vos avis! Bonne lecture (:**

_PS :: Les tenues de Bella, Rose & Alice sont à voir sur mon profil._

* * *

_One Love ( David Guetta feat. Estelle)_

Je sens une main me secouer mais je tente vainement de l'ignorer et m'enroule un peu plus dans ma chaude couverture qui me sert de refuge la plus part du temps. Pourquoi diable devrais-je me lever ? Nous sommes samedi après tout !

**« - Bella il est 10heures ! Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend, réveilles-toi bon sang ! »** Me réprimanda ma meilleure amie de sa petite voix aigue ce qui me fit sourire, mais qui ne me fit pas me lever pour autant.

**« - Alice, c'est décidément une mauvaise technique...** » Soupira Rosalie, lassée.

J'entendis le cliquetis de ses talons aiguilles se rapprocher dangereusement de moi alors que je m'attendais au pire. Je sentis un souffle de vent et il me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre qu'elle avait jeté mon adorée couverture par terre. Elle était à présent en train de me tirer par les pieds alors que je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces aux barreaux de mon lit.

**« - Bella au bois dormant ! »** chantonna-t-elle, savourant déjà sa victoire de tous les matins. Je soupirais bruyamment et sans prévenir, je lâchais prise ce qui la fit tomber par terre.

Je me levais pour admirer le spectacle et riais de tout mon être accompagné d'Alice. Rose me regarda, outrée, ne faisant que redoubler mes rires.

**« - Ca c'est pour m'avoir réveillé ! »**

Je souris, victorieuse à mon tour, ça lui apprendra. Mais il fallait malheureusement croire que je n'allais pas m'en sortir ainsi. Alice vint se poster devant moi, le visage grave et les mains sur les hanches.

**« - Vu que tu as mis un certain temps à te réveiller, nous sommes en retard sur mon planning ! Nous allons faire du shopping aujourd'hui. »**

J'allais protester mais elle m'interrompit.

**« - Et pas de plaintes ! Tu as une heure pour te préparer, j'ai déjà préparé ta tenue. File sous la douche et puis direction... Shopping! »**

S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains telles une gamine. Car si vous l'ignorer, il ne fallait mieux pas contredire Alice surtout quand il s'agissait de shopping enfaite non … Il ne vaut mieux pas la contredire tout court !

Je partis en direction de la salle de bain pour en sortir une demi-heure plus tard habillée. Comme d'habitude, Alice avait pris un grand soin à choisir ma tenue et avec très bon goût, ce que je ne lui avouerai jamais.

Avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma monotone vie, j'étais plutôt jeans, tee-shirt et basket mais depuis qu'elle m'entrainait régulièrement les week-ends avec Rose dans des centres commerciaux, pour faire chauffer ma carte de crédit dans des fringues à des prix exorbitants, je m'habillais vraiment mieux. Je prenais même plaisir à prendre soin d'être bien habillée.

De plus, Alice avait trouvé une excuse comme quoi il fallait toujours qu'une fille porte des talons pour dominer les garçons pour m'en faire porter et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle bien que je prenais toujours grand soin de glisser une paire de Converses dans mon sac car j'étais un peu près certaines que des heures à marcher dans des rayons de vêtements me couteraient mes pieds.

Je me maquillais légèrement et regardais mon travail dans le miroir. Sa ferait l'affaire. De toute manière je ne maitrisais pas encore parfaitement l'art du pinceau et Alice en avait déjà assez fait sur la tenue, il valait donc mieux éviter que je ressemble à un pot de peinture si je ne voulais pas recevoir les foudres de mes amies.

Je portais un simple débardeur gris accompagné d'un keffieh de la même couleur et d'un blazer sur un jeans et accessoirisé de boots et d'un bracelet en argent ainsi que mon sac préféré, autant dire qu'il valait mieux que je ne l'égare pas , qui avait été mon achat le plus méritant à mes yeux. (_Tenue voir sur mon profil_)

Je retrouvais les filles qui étaient attablés autour de la table à manger entrain de boire un café et de parler des plans prévus pour notre journée. Rose posa un quart de seconde son regard sur moi puis faignea l'indifférence et le reposa sur le magazine devant elle. Je m'affalais sur une chaise entre elles et me servis une tasse. Je sentis le regard perçant d'Alice sur moi et tournais la tête dans sa direction.

**« - Quoi ? »** Lâchais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils ce qui lui provoqua des rides, ce qu'elle détestait. Elle se leva, se mit derrière moi et tendit sa main devant mon visage.

**« - Quoi ? »** Répétais-je.

**« - Réponds-tu toujours par monosyllabes ? »** Soupira-t-elle agacée.

**« - Non. »** Je souris.

**« - Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser porter ces horribles choses à semelles plates que tu appelles baskets n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je soupirais et me traitais de tous les noms intérieurement. Etais-je si prévisible que ça ? Ou mes amies me connaissaient-elles trop bien ? Les deux sans doute. J'ouvris mon sac et lui tendis mes merveilleuses baskets bien confortables qu'elle n'eut aucun scrupule à balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**« Aie ! Bordel Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Je touchais ma chevelure où elle venait de tirer un coup sec.

**« - Bella, tes cheveux sont magnifiques, tu devrais simplement arrêter de faire ces grossiers chignons difformes. »**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et bu une gorgée du liquide brulant.

**« - Tu es rentrée tard hier soir. »** constata Rose. Oui comme tous les soirs et ? Avais-je envie de répliquer mais je ne le fis pas. Je sais que je lui causais de la peine en étant une telle épave, inutile d'en rajouter.

**« - Elle était avec moi. »**

Je souris à Alice, heureuse qu'elle soit là. Rosalie aborda un visage soucieux mais ne dit rien.

**« - Oh, j'allais oublier ! J'ai réfléchis à une idée qui vous plaira surement. »**

S'exclama cette dernière, toute enthousiasme. Je craignais le pire.

**« - Quelle idée ? Oh vas-y tu sais bien que je déteeeeeste quand tu nous fais languir ! »** Pleurnicha mon petit lutin d'amie.

Quand Rosalie s'y mettait elle pouvait parfois être pire qu'Alice et quand ces dernières se rejoignaient sur la même idée c'était la promesse d'un chaos total.

**« - Bon vous savez que nous approchons du troisième jeudi de novembre dans exactement trois semaines n'est-ce pas ? »**

Nous acquiesçâmes, l'écoutant attentivement.

**« - Et qu'y a-t-il à cette période ? »** Elle n'attendu pas notre réponse et poursuivit : **« - Thanksgiving !! »**

Elle se mit à hurler d'excitation suivie d'Alice. Je fermais les yeux, hésitant à me cogner fortement la tête contre la table ce qui les feraient redescendre de leur nuage d'euphorie.

**« - Et alors ? »** Demandais-je, n'ayant aucune envie de me retrouver avec une immense bosse sur le front. J'étais déjà assez maladroite comme ça l'air de rien, je n'avais pas besoin d'en plus provoquer le malheur sur moi plus qu'il ne s'acharnait déjà.

**« - Et alors !? »** Crièrent à l'unisson les filles qui me servaient d'amies. Je me protégeais le visage, infantilement, à l'aide de mes mains de peur de prendre un coup de leur part.

**« - Hé ben oui. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si Thanksgiving ne s'organisait pas tous les ans. »**

**« - Peut-être mais c'est Thanksgiving bon sang, Thanksgiving ! »** Rétorqua Rosalie d'un ton hautain et presque méprisant à mon égard.

J'haussais les épaules. Elles avaient tendance à souvent s'emporter quand il s'agissait d'une occasion de fêter quelque chose. Sur ce point de vue comme sur tant d'autres, j'étais très différente d'elles. Je détestais les surprises, les fêtes en grand comité et tout le tralala.

Parfois, cela me surprenait qu'elles soient amies avec moi. Je veux dire regardez-les. Elles sont toutes deux d'une beauté époustouflante, dotée d'une imagination débordante, d'une hilarité sans fin en bref tout mon contraire.

Ce qui me donne l'impression, parfois, d'être une personne à double identité. La fille timide, maladroite, peureuse et ennuyante dans ton dos et cette fille qui me surprend de jour en jour, cette fille fausse que je ne connais pas. Celle qui est extravertie, provocante, insouciante et confiante quand tu es là. Deux parties de moi-même en totale opposition si ce n'est identique sur un même point : elles sont brisées. Brisées par le manque d'amour, le manque d'intérêt et la déception.

Et je sais que pour être moi-même je n'ai besoin que d'une chose : toi.

**« - Bon alors je sais que tous les ans, nous fêtons Thanksgiving à Seattle mais cette année j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre chacun congé une semaine et qu'on pourrait passer les vacances dans les Hamptons dans la résidence secondaire de mes parents! Et puis on rentreraient tous pour Noel à Seattle voir nos familles.»**

**« - C'est une formidable idée ! T'en pense quoi, Bella ? »** Me demanda Alice, puisque Rosalie s'abstenait depuis quelques temps à me consulter, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Je devais admettre que pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec l'idée de Rosalie qui était très bonne. D'habitude nous passions Thanksgiving en famille chez nos parents à Seattle ou ici à New-York mais sa nous changerait et j'avais vraiment besoin de repos mais quelque chose me tracassait lourdement et les filles ne tardèrent pas à percevoir mon trouble.

**« - Si tu veux on n'est pas obligé de l'inviter tu sais.. »**

**« - Alice c'est ton frère, Thanksgiving c'est fait pour être en famille. Et nous sommes une famille, juste ? »**

Cela me touchait énormément qu'elle veuille faire ce sacrifice pour moi mais j'étais décidé à ce que nos relations n'affectent pas le groupe.

**« - Bon, c'est pas que nous sommes pressées mais c'est tout comme. »** Fit remarquer Alice. Elle partit chercher sa veste, nous laissant seules.

**« - Es-tu sûr Bell's ? »**

Je fus surprise qu'elle m'adresse la parole directement et surtout d'une voix presque... Amicale ? Quand nous nous retrouvions seules, elle trouvait généralement une excuse pour s'éclipser de la pièce en autres. J'acquiesçais et tentais de me recomposer un visage serein.

**« - Oui Rose et ton idée est merveilleuse. Sa nous fera du bien à tous. »** Enfin j'espérais que ça le soit.

**« - Ouais, tant mieux, alors. Je pense que nous devrions y aller avant qu'Alice ne pique une colère. »** Me répondit-elle sèchement. J'en avais l'habitude et je pensais l'avoir trop mérité pour en être choquer ou quoi que ce soit.

******

Deux heures plus tard, comme je l'avais prédit, je trainais des pieds derrière Alice et Rosalie dans une boutique en vogue même si déjà chargée d'un nombre incalculable de paquets contenant des vêtements tendances, des accessoires ou de la lingerie. Mes pieds hurlaient de douleur tandis que mon ventre gargouillait de famine mais rien ne semblait les préoccuper à part nous trouver de quoi nous habiller pour les cents prochaines années et évidemment je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

**« - Pitié, on ne pourrait pas s'arrêter pour genre... me reposer ? J'ai des besoins autres que le shopping, moi ! »** Pleurnichais-je à la façon d'Alice ce qui était assez pathétique sur moi.

**« - Plus tard, Bella ! »** marmonna ma traite de colocataire. Ne pouvait-elle pas juste avoir un brin de compassion pour moi ? Apparemment pas.

**« - Mais j'ai faim ! »**

**« - Rose ! Regarde cette robe, elle est magnifique, ça t'irait à merveille. Et ce serait parfait pour ce soir ! »**

Ce soir ? Elle a dit ce soir ? J'arrêtais mes jérémiades nettes, intéressée.

**« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il est supposé y avoir ce soir ? »**

**« - Oh et je pourrais mettre cet adorable jupe acheté tout à l'heure, non ? »**

**« - Avec ton nouveau sac Chanel ? »** suggéra Rosalie. Et c'était partit, elles étaient lancées dans leur grande conversation mode pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter. C'était dans ces moments là que je me sentais très seule et surtout à la masse.

**« - Oui, bonne idée ! Tu pourrais mettre celle-ci et Bella la noire ? »**

**« - Hors de question que je m'habille si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a ce soir, où, pourquoi et avec qui. »** leur fis-je remarquer. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elles pouvaient m'entrainer partout où elles le souhaitaient sans mon consentement ? Certainement pas bien qu'elles soient toutes les deux dotées d'une grande persuasion alors autant dire que j'étais déjà fichue d'avance.

Cela eut tout de même l'air de marcher vu que l'instant d'après, j'étais assise sur un fauteuil près des cabines d'essaye en attendant que Rosalie ait essayé sa robe. Alice se posta devant moi et soupira d'exaspération, me rappelant Rose.

**« - Tu me feras le plaisir de rester tranquille pour encore deux heures si on va te chercher un sandwich et que je te dis tout à propos de ce soir ? »**

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus éclatant et acquiesçais à ses paroles. Elle s'asseya à mes côtés sur le siège et commença à parler tout doucement.

**« - Bien. Ce soir nous sortons prendre un verre, dîner et peut-être aller danser plus tard dans la soirée. Toi, moi, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Jacob même Angéla et Ben ont promis de passer. Pourquoi ? Bella, tu t'enfonces de plus en plus ma belle et on s'inquiète pour toi. »**

Je me sentais si égoïste de faire subir ça et surtout le faire ressentir aux gens qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Mais j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Encore et encore. Encore jusqu'à ce que je me dise assez et que je cesse cette vie qui est loin d'être mienne. Mes amis avaient l'air de s'en rendre compte, voilà pourquoi Alice me disait ça comme elle m'avait dit tant de choses hier. J'avais des amis formidables et je pense réellement que c'est la meilleure chose dans ma vie. Et même si pour l'instant ma relation avec Rose est quelque peu tendue je sais que cela ne serait resté comme ça pour toujours.

**« Alors si tu es d'accord on va te faire plus belle que tu n'es déjà et te montrer ce qu'est la vie, la vraie pas celle que tu t'inventes tous les soirs pour noyer ton chagrin. D'accord, chérie ? »**

Je la pris dans mes bras, l'entraînant dans une étreinte.

**« - Merci Lili, merci d'être une si bonne amie et de faire tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »** Murmurais-je d'une voix remplie d'émotions.

Si je n'avais pas chercher à compliquer les choses entre nous, est-ce que cela aurait été différent ? Mieux ? Tu ferais encore parti de ma vie comme un ami. Mais qu'importe le temps. Qu'emporte le vent. Mieux vaut ton absence que ton indifférence, après tout.

******

Quelques heures après nous étions, ô enfin, de retour ! Bien sûr mes pieds souffraient toujours mais j'avais nourris mon estomac et j'avais passé une excellente journée à ne pas penser à toi, pour une fois. Mais quand je me retrouvais seule, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, les souvenirs me rattrapaient et la douleur faisait son grand retour, effaçant le bonheur éprouvé un peu plus tôt.

Je décidais de chasser toutes ces idées noires et de travailler pour faire passer le temps et ne plus y penser. Je me mis en quête d'achever la dissertation que je devais déjà rendre il y a deux semaines mais dont j'avais su obtenir un délai. Il fallait d'ailleurs absolument que je fasse quelque chose de bon de ce devoir si je voulais réussir mon trimestre et rester à la Colombia University. Et c'était le genre d'université très sélecte qui ne tolérait pas les mauvaises notes. Rose le savait aussi.

Elle y suivait des études de droit. Moi, j'avais toujours aimé lire, écrire, découvrir des choses alors faire des études de journalismes avait été une chose naturelle pour moi et autant dire que si j'arrivais à décrocher un diplôme d'une université de l'Ivy League, je n'aurai aucun mal à entrer dans le New-York Times avec de l'acharnement et surtout, du talent. Et j'espérais en avoir.

******

Quelques heures plus tard, à la minute où la tête de Rosalie apparut à ma porte, j'achevais ma dernière page. Autant dire que j'étais fière de moi, cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais plus été inspirée de la sorte.

**« - Bella ? Je te dérange ? »**

Je lui souris et refermais l'écran de mon MacBook.

**« - Pas du tout, entre. »**

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

**« - Est-ce que sa va ? »**

Je lui répondis par la positive et pour une fois, je ne mentais pas comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire depuis si longtemps quand on me le demandait.

**« - Ouais, je viens de finir cette dissertation que je devais rendre y a déjà pas mal de temps. Je suis juste heureuse d'en avoir fini avec ça. »**

**« - Oh, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose alors. C'est bien que tu aies retrouvé de l'inspiration, tu semblais quelque peu... bloquée sur ce niveau là ces temps-ci. »**

**« - Tu as remarqué aussi, hein ? Oui, c'est définitivement une bonne chose. »**

Elle me sourit, n'ajoutant rien de plus à ce propos.

**« - Alice est partie se changer chez elle. Elle reviendra nous chercher dans une heure, elle m'a chargée de te dire de t'habiller et je viendrai m'occuper de ton maquillage et de tes cheveux plus tard. »**

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse pour se lever afin de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'apprêter également je pensais.

**« - Rose ? »**

Elle se retourna. J'avais pensé éclaircir la situation avec elle mais finalement cela ne me semblait plus une bonne idée du tout. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains et elle dut voir mon trouble car elle tenta de m'encourager.

**« - Oui ? Tu peux tout me dire Bella, tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ? »**

Me dit-elle tout doucement. Elle vint se rasseoir à mes côtés.

**« - C'est juste que.. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que ma voix était secouée de tremblements.

**« - Que ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas … Que nous est-il arrivé ? Je veux dire on était si complice avant tu sais, c'est bien pour ça qu'on a emménagé ensemble non ? Ces temps-ci c'est à peine si on se parle et quelque part sa me blesse profondément. »**

Je m'arrêtais pour voir sa réaction. Elle avait baissé la tête et regardait par terre comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que je disais.

**« - T'étais la personne à qui je disais tout avant et maintenant chacune semble si préoccupée par sa propre existence qu'elle oublie l'autre. Peut-être que je suis juste paranoïaque mais c'est l'impression que j'ai, tu vois ? »**

Elle releva subitement la tête.

**« - Hey, je suis toujours ton amie, Bella. N'en doute pas ok ? »**

Prenant mes mains dans les siennes, elle continua son monologue.

**« - Je sais que j'ai l'air blasée de ta situation parfois … mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que sa me fais mal de te voir comme ça et j'ignore comment réagir, quoi dire. Tu me connais, tu sais que j'ai du mal à montrer mes sentiments et que je préfèrerai être sur la défensive que de t'inonder de paroles rassurantes. Je pense que tu as Alice pour ça et c'est sûrement assez »**

J'eus un petit rire. Alice se suffisait à elle-même pour certaine choses, voilà une chose qui était clair.

**« - Mais tu sais aussi que si je m'énerve, si je me borne à te dire combien c'est stupide de gâcher ta personne pour ce misérable c'est parce que je le pense et que surtout, surtout, je tiens à toi. »**

**« - Je le sais Rose et je t'aime pour ça. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Ne fais pas comme moi. »**

J'avais murmuré si bas ma dernière phrase que j'étais incertaine qu'elle l'eut entendu.

**« - Ce n'est pas trop tard Bella. »**

Elle avait, clairement, entendu.

**« - Je te connais et tu as souvent tendance à te sous-estimé. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois, je le sais. Si tu le veux vraiment, je sais que tu peux passer au dessus de tout ça. Mais … es-tu certaine de le vouloir ? »**

**« - Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Mais c'est si dur et parfois sa me semble tellement plus facile de juste rester là et ne rien faire, tu sais. »**

**« - Evidemment que sa l'est. Si surmonter toute cette douleur que tu ressens au fond de toi était si aisé alors crois-moi, il n'y aurait plus de cœurs brisés. Et tu as peut-être beau pensé que ce serait mieux cela ne le serait pas.»**

Je restais quelque seconde à méditer ses paroles avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

**« - Je suis heureuse qu'Emmett ait trouvé une fille comme toi. Tu es comme ma sœur, tu le sais, hein ? »**

Elle sourit et se leva avant de se retourner une fois l'encadrement de la porte atteint.

**« - Tu es ma sœur, Bella. »**

******

Nous étions dans la Porsche flambant neuve d'Alice sur le chemin pour aller dans le bar où elle avait donné rendez-vous au groupe pour la sortie de ce soir. Nous chantions et dansions au rythme de Leighton Meester et des Cobra Starship sur Good girls go bad, qui était une chanson que j'aimais énormément. Les filles étaient magnifiques, comme toujours. De quoi me faire complexer ainsi que toutes les autres précenses féminines des alentours.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

Rose portait la magnifique robe rose pâle en bustier qu'elle avait acheté dans le magasin de tout à l'heure et avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux blonds dans une haute queue de cheval. Alice, elle, était très classe dans une jupe haute, débardeur blanc rehaussé d'un sautoir et de son sac qu'elle avait également acheté durant la journée. Pour ma part, j'étais vêtue d'une robe noire que je trouvais très belle mais qui me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. En effet, elle était très courte et le derrière était pourvu d'une espèce de grand trou qui dévoilait mon dos, ce qui signifiait absence de soutien-gorge.

J'avais voulu faire plaisir à Rose et Alice alors je n'avais pas protesté. Encore une fois Alice m'avait convaincue sans trop de mal cette fois-ci à porter des hauts talons noirs à plateaux ainsi qu'un petit sac olive Chanel pour mettre mes clés et tout le tralala. Rosalie s'était occupé de me maquiller légèrement de boucler mes cheveux. (_Pour voir leurs tenues voir mon profil_)

**« - Je pense qu'on est arrivée. »** Dis-je en consultant le nom du bar qu'Emmett avait envoyé.

La voiture s'arrêta et nous descendions pour entrer dans un bar qui avait l'air d'avoir été rénové récemment. J'adorais le thème, quelque chose entre les années 60 et 80. Des juke-boxes se trouvaient dans tous les coins de la salle et une grande table de billard se trouvait au centre. Il y avait pas mal de monde, tous des visages inconnus pour l'instant. Nous ne tardâmes pas à trouver nos amis à une grande table dans le fond de la pièce.

**« - Hé qui voilà ! Vous vous êtes fait attendre mesdemoiselles ! »** Rigola Jacob, mon meilleur ami.

Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, nous avions toujours été amis. Je le connaissais depuis l'enfance et nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Un jour, il m'avait avoué être amoureux de moi et j'avais voulu essayé voir ce que cela aurait donné. Jake a toujours été quelqu'un de bien et il ne m'a jamais brisé le cœur ni procuré un immense sentiment de bonheur et d'amour comme avait pu le faire Edward. Lui comme moi, nous nous étions rendu compte que nous n'étions juste amis et c'était très bien ainsi.

Ils nous arrivaient fréquemment de sortir dehors pour parler et nous amuser. C'est un excellent ami et il est parfaitement au courant de ma situation avec Edward. D'ailleurs quand cela est arrivé, il s'était mis dans une rage folle envers lui et avait voulu lui régler son compte mais heureusement pour tout le monde, je l'avais supplié de ne pas le faire.

Depuis quelques mois, il fréquente Leah qui est une amie de sa sœur. C'est une chic fille et ils s'aiment bien.

**« - Leah n'est pas là, ce soir ? »** Lui demandais-je.

**« - Nope, elle s'excuse mais elle est malade. Tu es à croquer, Bella.»**

Il m'entraina dans une étreinte.

**« - Merci bêta. J'espère qu'elle guérira vite alors ! »**

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui alors que Rose s'installait à côté d'Emmett et Alice de Jasper.

**« - Hé Belly Bell's ! Alors t'es sortie de ta grotte ? »**

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment, recevant une légère claque de la part de Rosalie. Je levais les yeux au ciel, mon frère adorait me surnommer par des petits noms adorables mais débiles.

**« - Comme tu vois, Nounours ! Salut Jasper.»**

**« - Ca va Bella ? »**

Je lui répondis que oui. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche de lui mais je l'aimais bien. Il avait l'air de rendre heureux Alice et c'était le principal de plus il est vraiment gentil. Ces deux-là se portent un amour très profond et sincère, c'est sûrement un des couples les plus solide que je connaisse.

**« - Hé, nous devons absolument vous parlez de notre projet de Thanksgiving ! »** Se rappela Rose.

Nous passâmes une bonne heure à papoter et rire de tout et de rien et à boire. Plus tard, Angela et Ben nous rejoignirent. Je connaissais Angela de l'université, elle partageait certains cours avec moi l'an passé.

Rosalie ne bût rien, décidant qu'elle serait le « Bob » de ce soir. A chaque soirée passé ensemble, nous attribuions le rôle à quelqu'un ou quelqu'un se portait volontaire. Le rôle consistait à ne pas boire d'alcool afin de rester sobre et de ramener les autres comme ça nous pouvions passer une bonne soirée sans nous tracasser de faire un accident ou quelque chose de la sorte. Alice m'entraina aux toilettes afin de retoucher mon maquillage d'après-elle. Je la suivis sans rien dire. Une fois arrivée, elle commença à corriger le maquillage qui aurait pu couler.

**« - Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? »** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**« - Je me suis rarement autant amusée, Lili. Je t'assure. »**

Elle parut soulagée.

**« - Alors je pense que tout est parfait. »**

Je souris. J'étais entourée des gens que j'aimais autour d'un verre à parler de choses et d'autres. C'était ma propre définition du bonheur alors comment cela n'aurait-il pas pu être parfait ?

**« - Oui ça l'est. »**

Nous sortîmes des toilettes afin de rejoindre les autres à notre table. Une fois à proximité, je m'arrêtais nette en entendant ce rire qui me hantant sans cesse. Ton rire.

**« - Vous devez vous foutre de moi, les gars … »** Chuchotais-je.

* * *

**Alors votre avis :D ? Avez-vous aimé ou détester? Edward n'est pas vraiment présent dans ce chapitre mais comme celui d'avant il était très présent je voulais varier tout ça. A votre avis qui ou quoi découvre Bella à la fin? Bon j'avoue que sur le coup j'ai pas joué la carte du grand suspens mais bon xD On découvre également que Jacob est son meilleur ami donc désolé mais ce n'est pas le gars avec qui Bella était à la soirée :p Je pense publier la suite d'ici vendredi soir ou dans le courant de la matinée du samedi sa dépendra de vos reviews (aa) Et cet fois il y aura bel et bien un teaser ! Alors revieeeeeeeeeews , s'il vous plait ! Merci :)**


	4. Tick Tock

_Hé oui c'est moi :D Je viens publier ce chapitre et je vous signale qu'il est assez long. Pas le plus long que j'ai écris mais pour cette histoire-ci jusqu'à présent alors oui. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre x'$ Merci pour vos reviews ainsi qu'aux anonymes. On se retrouve en bas. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Tick Tock__ (Keisha)_

J'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ni de produire un seul son. Je me contentais juste de rester plantée là, encore et encore, immobile sous ton intense regard qui avait le don de bruler la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Bien sûr j'avais conscience du ridicule de la situation mais je ne m'en souciais guère. J'étais décidée à ne rien faire sauf que je finis par sentir Alice me pousser avec son petit corps gringalet et donc dépourvu d'une grande puissance vers la table. Je remarquais alors que tout le monde avait cessé leur activité et qu'ils étaient, à présent, tous entrains de nous regarder. Nous ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de nous mais juste du toi et moi. Alice alla se rasseoir aux côtés de Jasper et je repris vite mes esprits. Evidemment, tu occupais ma place.

**« - Hum … Ma place. »** fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire et encore si faiblement que je fus surprise que tu m'aies entendu.

Tu te lèves alors non sans plonger tes magnifiques yeux verts dans mes banales prunelles brunes, ce qui me fit perdre pied. Je réussis tout de même à rejoindre ma place près de Jacob, ce qui m'obligeait à être assise entre vous deux. Tout le monde repris une conversation plus au moins normal avec son voisin après notre étrange échange.

Jake me raconta que les travaux pour son garage étaient en cours. Je lui avais plusieurs fois offert de lui prêter l'argent pour son projet d'ouverture d'un garage à son nom mais il avait toujours refusé. Il venait récemment de trouver une banque qui était d'accord avec le fait de lui prêter de l'argent pour l'inauguration de son plan. En effet, il n'était pas issu du même niveau social que le nôtre et se battait pour faire ses preuves, c'est quelque chose que j'admirais énormément chez lui. Je l'écoutais mais d'une oreille distraite.

Tu étais actuellement dans une grande conversation avec Emmett et Jasper sur un sport dont je ne me souciais guère. L'espace était restreint pour tout le monde autour de la table et je pouvais sentir ton souffle chaud près de mon visage et ton bras, ta jambe me frôler ce qui avait toujours le don de m'affoler.

_(HS__ : Tu m'étonnes ! Qui ne serait pas affoler si on avait toutes droit à Edward assis à côté de nous ? Enfin on aurait plus chaud, très chaud qu'autre chose surtout. Bon je m'égare là…)_ Il y a des choses qui jamais ne changeront.

**« - Oh Eddy Boy, Les Hamptons nous attendent pour Thanksgiving ! »** s'écria, folle de bonheur ta sœur.

Je souris au surnom qu'elle avait employé pour t'appeler. Il lui arrivait de me raconter tes histoires avec ces filles d'un soir et d'après elle, elles adoraient t'appelé par des surnoms ridicule.

J'étais persuadée que tu devais détester ça vu la grimace que tu fis quand elle t'appela ainsi. J'avais fortement l'impression d'être masochiste en étant intéressée par ces histoires de toi et elles mais c'était un besoin pour moi de savoir ça, en tout cas cela avait été un besoin.

Je n'avais pas oublié ma promesse à Rose et Alice et j'étais décidé à tout faire pour la tenir dès maintenant.

**« - C'est-à-dire que … »** Tu devais sans doute avoir des plans de prévus mais c'est sans conter sur la persuasion d'Alice.

**« - Peu importe, tu viens. »**

Tu fronces les sourcils, sans doute contrarié par quelque chose.

**« - Alice, ne crois-tu pas que peut-être ce ne serait pas de l'avis de tout le monde que je vienne ? »** Répondis-tu en tournant ta tête dans ma direction.

**« - Non, nous sommes tous ok avec ça, crois-moi. »** lâcha Alice en me regardant.

Je sens ton regard se poser sur moi à ton tour et je tourne également la tête dans ta direction.

**« - Vraiment ? »**

Demandas-tu en parlant à ta sœur mais en me fixant ce qui me faisait penser que tu t'adressais plus spécialement à moi mais … Wow viens-tu vraiment de faire ça ? Viens-tu vraiment de t'adresser indirectement à moi comme si j'étais stupide et que mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi ? Comme si mon monde n'était rien sans toi et qu'évidemment cela ne dérangerait que moi ? Tu as tord.

**« - Si je te le dis c'est que … »**

Je coupais Alice.

**« - Vraiment. »** répondis-je à sa place ce qui eut l'air de te surprendre.

**« - Cela ne dérange personne mais si tu n'as pas envie de venir alors ne viens pas et si tu en as envie alors la maison de Rosalie est assez grande pour nous tous, n'est-ce pas Rose ? »** Poursuivis-je d'un ton serein, qui me surprit.

J'étais peu habituée à cette maitrise de moi qui parfois faisait surfasse mais peu souvent car je n'avais aucun problème à l'avouer : à ce jeu là tu gagnais facilement contre moi.

Mais j'étais lasse de toujours analyser tous tes gestes, tes paroles et de ne penser et faire qu'en fonction de toi. C'en était fini de tout ça.

**« - Ouais, parfaitement. La maison est tellement grande qu'il y aurait même de la place pour quelques invités de plus enfin cela ne risque pas d'arriver sauf si tu acceptes enfin les avances de ce gars Bella, Stefan c'est ça ? »** _(HS : Je regarde trop The Vampire Diaries je crois mais identifier Stefan à Paul Wesley xD Notez que c'est à regarder absolument, c'est une série très prometteuse.)_

Fit-elle en agissant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Ugh, elle fréquentait bien trop Emmett !

**« - Qui c'est lui, encore ? »** En parlant d'Emmett …

Je soupirais et secouais la tête. Rosalie était bien trop excitée par tout ça et quand Emmett faisait son grand frère protecteur, cela avait tendance à me peser même si je trouvais ça mignon, parfois.

**« - Personne, juste un gars. »**

**« - Oh allez, Bella ! Tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit sur un prénommé Stefan et après je suis censée être ta meilleure amie ? »** Bouda Alice.

**« - Vraiment, ce n'est rien. »**

Encore une fois tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi. J'avais horreur d'être le centre de l'attention, comme à l'instant.

**« - Je t'ignorais aussi cruelle, Bella. Depuis quand prends-tu plaisir à faire languir ma sœur ? »** S'éleva ton doux ténor dans un sourire moqueur.

C'était si étrange que tu me parles simplement, comme si jamais ne s'était rien passé mais quelque part j'étais heureuse de ne plus me prendre la tête. J'étais définitivement indécise. Un jour je souhaitais revenir sur tout ça et le lendemain je voulais juste tout oublier.

**« - Faire languir Alice ou te faire languir, toi ? »**

Je fis abstraction des grands yeux que me faisait Angela, choquée par ma soudaine audace. J'avais remarqué que tu m'avais l'air intéressé par cette futile histoire de garçons mais tu voulais vraiment savoir ? Tu allais être servit.

**« - Ok ok, comme vous voudrez ! Mais c'est vraiment sans intérêt. Tous les lundis j'ai l'habitude d'allé faire un jogging matinal enfin là tout est normal. Il y a quelques semaines Rose s'est subitement décidée à m'accompagner. »**

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de réprimander mon rire qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment. Rosalie avait une définition bien particulière de la chose. Je me souviens encore de la tête que j'avais faite en la découvrant maquillée, parfaitement coiffée dans son minishort rose et son débardeur blanc et ses … petits talons mais talons quand même alors que nous étions en plein automne.

Au moins Alice avait une alliée si elle souhaitait dans un jour proche former un groupe contre les baskets. J'avais juste éclaté de rire et je n'avais rien dit. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas fallu longtemps avant de déclarer forfait. Elle s'en était tirée avec un énorme rhume et une cheville foulée.

Je rencontrais son regard et nous partions d'un énorme fou rire commun sans ne plus pouvoir nous arrêter sous les mines interloquées de nos amis. Notre équipe de choc était de retour et cette complicité retrouvée me faisait plus que plaisir.

**« - Euhm … Une explication peut-être ? »** S'impatienta une nouvelle fois Alice qui était totalement perdue et mise à l' écart.

**« - Disons juste qu'elle a une définition particulière de la tenue à adopter pour ce genre de choses. »** Réussis-je à dire entre deux coups de rire, je suppliais Rosalie de continuer alors que je me tordais de plus en plus de rire, tellement que j'en avais des douleurs au ventre.

**« - Juste pour signaler qu'aller courir m'a coûté ma dignité et ma … cheville. »** plaisanta-t-elle.

**« - Un rapport avec ton handicap le jour de mes vingt ans ? »** demanda interloqué Emmett puis en me lançant un regard peu amène.

**« - Hey, pas ma faute ! »** rigolais-je une nouvelle fois en levant mes mains en signe d'innocence.

Depuis cette histoire, nous avions jugée préférable de garder ça pour nous. Nous pensions que personnes n'auraient pu comprendre l'ironie de toute cette mésaventure et nous avions semble-t-il raison. Je priais Rose de continuer avant de faire une crise cardiaque.

**« - Peu importe. Mon handicap ne m'a pas empêché de te fêter dignement ton anniversaire ce soir là si je m'en souviens bien, n'est-ce pas ? »** Lui fit-elle remarquer d'une voix mielleuse en lui caressant le torse.

**« - Nope, bébé. C'était une fête royale ! »** Dit-il en agitant ses sourcils _(HS : Mister Pervers is back, girls ! Haha :D)_ et en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Merde, quels étaient leur problème avec tous ces sous-entendus ? Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés, tous les deux.

**« - Euw, pitié Em' ! Il y a des oreilles sensibles ici ! »** Dit Jasper en riant avant de faire semblant de se boucher les oreilles.

**« - Comme si tu ne faisais pas pareil avec Alice, mon pote ! »** lui fit-il remarquer en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

**« - Idiot ! »** le frappa la concernée.

**« - C'est de ma sœur qu'on parle là. Juste … j'aimerai ne plus jamais avoir cette image en tête. »** Soufflas-tu en grimaçant.

Jasper fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour que tu te sentes concerné mais il y peu de temps, tu n'aurais pas réagit pareil. D'ailleurs à l'annonce du couple que formaient ta sœur et ton meilleur ami, je me souviens que tu l'avais très mal prit et que tu étais venue sonner à ma porte. C'était le début qui promettait déjà la fin. Notre fin.

_Flashback_

_J'étais confortablement calée dans le fond du divan entrain de savourer un pot de Ben & Jerry'__s devant un épisode de Friends. J'adorais cette série totalement culte et il n'existait pas une fois où je n'aie pas rit en la regardant._

_Les personnages étaient tous uniques et attachants. Ils se passaient toujours des rebondissements, ce qui faisait que jamais je ne m'ennuyais. Et puis il y avait Ross et Rachel. C'était de loin ce que je préférais. _

_Ok c'est une série et tout mais leur histoire est si belle et finalement le destin a fait que ça a été toujours eux, ensemble et personnes d'autres. Ils se sont aimés, séparés et puis chacun a eu ses millions d'aventures et à la fin ils sont réunis car ceux qui s'aiment vraiment finissent toujours par se retrouvés, pas vrai ?_

_Rosalie était de sortie avec Emmett ce soir. Ils fêtaient leurs deux ans. J'étais si heureuse pour eux. Jamais je n'aurai cru que mon frère aurait pu se poser un jour, avoir une relation sérieuse. Avant de la rencontrer, il était plutôt du style à papillonner d'une fille à l'autre__. Bref, cela expliquait son absence et le pourquoi de mon visionnage de séries à l'eau de rose. _

_J'avais totalement conscience d'être trop sentimentale et surement ennuyeuse et pas assez délurée. C'est vendredi soir et au lieu de faire la fête, je me plains, seule, de mon absence de vie sociale et amoureuse en regardant des séries pour ado pré pubère._

_Un coup de sonnette me sortit de mes réflexions Je consultais l'horloge suspendue au mur pour me rendre compte qu'il était incroyablement tard. J'ignorais l'identité de mon visiteur et quelle fut ma surprise en te découvrant au pas de ma porte, les traits tirés par la fatigue._

_« - Edward ? Euh… Que fais-tu ici, chez moi ? » Wow quelle originalité Bella, vraiment, vraiment tu fais fort, ma fille ! _

_Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête les voix conflictuelles qui résonnaient dans ma tête. Surtout quand il y avait l'homme de mes rêves qui me regardait étrangement. _

_« - Oh oh, Bella ? »_

_Il fallait définitivement que j'arrête ça. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et sourit._

_« - Oui ? »_

_« - Je vois que tu es sortie de ta ' transe ' hein ? » dis-tu en me souriant. Mon dieu ce sourire allait vraiment finir par me tuer. « - Je te disais que je passais justement dans le coin et je me disais pourquoi pas dire 'bonjour ' . » _

_Je remarquais de suite la nervosité qui accompagnait tes gestes. Je fronçais les sourcils septiques_

_« - Hum … Ouais je vois. Tu t'es subitement retrouvé à 20minutes de chez toi et tu t'es dis ' Hey ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas dire bonjour à Bella à…' » Je fis semblant de consulter une montre invisible sur mon poignet. . « - Deux heures du matin ? »_

_« - Tu sais quoi ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé je vais juste, m'en aller. Bye Bella. » Dis-tu froidement et je voyais clairement que je t'avais blessé._

_« - Edward, non attends… Reste, s'il te plait ? »_

_Tu me regarde__s, peu convaincu._

_« - Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, je…je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suppose que les blagues totalement dépassées d'Emmett auront fini par déteindre sur moi. Je te promets de revoir mon humour douteux. » Ajoutais-je dans un petit sourire d'excuse._

_Cela eut l'air de marcher puisque tu ris. Mon dieu, te rendais-tu au moins compte que tu étais, juste à l'instant, entrain de m'éblouir ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de t'admirer. _

_Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi et pourtant tu respirais la simplicité. Je te connaissais assez bien pour savoir que tu n'étais pas le genre d'homme à passer des heures devant son miroir à se croire le nombril du monde. __Non, tu n'étais définivement pas de ce genre là._

_« - Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es toute pardonnée. Et puis je t'ai mentit. Je ne passais pas dans le coin j'avais juste… envie de te voir, je crois. » Te confesses-tu en baissant la tête, un peu gêné._

_Oh mon dieu, pincez__-moi tout de suite ! Si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurai déjà sauté dans toute la pièce en hurlant mais je n'avais nullement besoin de t'effrayer encore plus._

_« - Alors hum… est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Tu passes la main dans tes cheveux, comme à ta grande habitude et souvent, j'aime te le faire remarquer._

_« - Oh oui, bien sûr. » C'était si étrange mais à chaque fois que tu te trouves près de moi je perds automatiquement mes moyens. Je me décale et tu entres en te dirigeant vers le salon ou je te suis sans un mot._

_Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je te connaissais depuis presque toujours. Je ne devais pas mesurer plus haut que trois pommes quand Renée, Charlie, moi et Emmett avions déménagés de Phoenix pour Seattle. On avait proposé une promotion à Charlie pour un poste à pourvoir à New-York et Renée l'avait en quelque sorte forcé à accepter. Car autant le dire, c'est loin d'être un adepte des grandes villes, du bruit mais il l'avait fait pour l'amour de ma mère. _

_Elle aimait le soleil de Phoenix, tout comme moi, mais il lui fallait plus, toujours plus. Elle voulait que mon père gagne considérablement bien sa vie et elle y voyait aussi un bon moyen d'accéder à une classe supérieure. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterrie dans une grande ville et dans une école privée où je rencontrais plus tard Alice._

_« - Fais comme chez toi. Tu as faim ou soif ? » Dis-je en allant dans la cuisine._

_Alice fut ma première amie, la première personne à m'accepter. Le premier jour, je me souviens que de nombreux s'élèves se moquaient de moi mais ta sœur était là pour me défendre et depuis ce jour elle est ma meilleure amie, une de mes plus belles rencontres. Grâce à elle j'ai aussi découvert l'amour en la personne de son frère, de ta personne..._

_« - Je veux bien un remontant, si tu as ? » crias-tu de l'autre pièce._

_Je me dirigeais vers le placard où Rose rangeait les bouteilles d'alcool et prit de la vodka puis deux verres de shoots. _

_Bien sûr tu ignore__s tout de mes sentiments. Nous ne sommes qu'amis et j'ai souvent voulu t'avouer ce que je ressentais ces derniers temps mais c'est difficile. Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Et si je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Je te vois toujours avec des filles dignes d'être tops model et en comparaison j'aurai l'air d'une frêle et pathétique petite fille. _

_Je sais que tu me considères comme ta ' petite sœur', l'amie de toujours que se trimballe ta sœur mais j'ai tellement essayé de repousser tout ces sentiments mais c'était juste impossible. C'est comme si tout cela devait arriver un jour, quoique j'y pense et quoique j'y fasse. Depuis notre déménagement à tous de Seattle, nous nous sommes fort rapprochés pour mon plus grand plaisir. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais été proches mais c'est juste différent. Mieux._

_J'ai l'impression que tu vois enfin la vraie moi et pas une simple petite fille. Que tu essayes de me connaître. Ces dernières semaines, celles qui ont suivit le déménagement, nos rendez-vous amicaux se sont succédés ce que je trouve étrange mais si plaisant. Je repense alors à toutes nos confidences, notre complicité et je me dis que j'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi pour toujours._

_« - Vodka pour monsieur ! » annonçais-je en déposant la bouteille et les verres sur la table basse devant toi. _

_Je m'assieds à tes côtés tandis que tu verses le liquide dans les deux shoots et tu m'en tends un que j'accepte._

_« - Rude journée ? » te demandais-je. J'essayais toujours d'être prudente dans mes questions. Après tout, j'ignorais ce que tu voulais bien me dévoiler mais j'étais preneuse dans tous les cas._

_« - On peut dire ça comme ça…Santé ! » réponds-tu en levant ton verre et en l'avalant cul sec, ce que je fis aussi._

_« - Awww … Sa réveille au moins. » rigolais-je. J'avais la gorge en feu._

_Tu souris._

_« - Il faut en boire plusieurs pour s'habituer. » Tu nous ressers sans rien dire._

_« - Essaieriez-vous de me saouler Mr. Cullen? » demandais-je amusée._

_« - Hum… Hé bien je ne le voyais pas comme ça mais maintenant que tu le dis ce serait un bon moyen pour te mettre dans mon lit. » Plaisantes-tu. Je te frappe, feignant d'être choquée._

_« - De toute manière, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour m'avoir. » Je pris la boisson de tes mains et l'avale encore une fois d'un trait alors que je te vois difficilement déglutir._

_On disait que la consommation d'alcool nous embrouillait et c'était vrai. Nous continuions de boire alors qu'aucun de nous deux ne parlait, trop occuper à être plonger dans nos propres pensées. Tu fus le premier à le briser._

_« - Rosalie n'est pas là ? »_

_J'hochais la tête._

_« - Non, partie avec Em'. C'est leurs deux ans aujourd'hui. »_

_« - Wow. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Emmett resterait si longtemps avec la même fille hein ? » Tu hausses les épaules. « - Mais c'est une bonne chose. »_

_« - Je pensais la même chose mais ouais c'est une très bonne chose, lui et elle, tu sais. C'est partit pour duré, c'est certain. »_

_Rosalie était la personne qui correspondait le mieux à Emmett et moi comme mes parents ainsi que tous les amis de mon frère l'avions déjà adoptée. Et qui sait dans quelques temps peut-être serait-elle ma belle-sœur ? Bien que je la considérais déjà comme telle et encore plus même._

_« - Tu sais quoi ? »_

_« - Hum… Non dis-moi. »_

_J'avais envie de m'amuser, d'oublier tout les tracas et me concentrer sur le moment présent. Ce moment avec toi._

_« - Je trouve ça déprimant. »_

_Tu levas un sourcil, septique._

_« - Quoi donc ? »_

_Je ris, je l'ignorais._

_« - Je ne sais pas. La vie, nous, le monde, les gens. Cette bouteille finie.»_

_J'haussais les épaules et me levais pour aller chercher une bouteille de whisky que je ramenais. Je la posais devant toi et m'approchais de la chaîne hi-fi. J'appuyais sur Play et une chanson à voix féminine que je ne reconnaissais pas s'éleva des basses._

Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city. (Let's go!)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack.

_Je me laissais entrainer par le rythme alors que tu levais la bouteille de Jacks Daniels à mon attention avant de boire une longue gorgée à même la bouteille._

'Cause when I leave for the night, I didn't coming back.

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes.

Trying on all our clothes, clothes.

Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds.

Pulling up to the parties.

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the parties don't stop

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

_Je revins vers toi en me déhanchant maladroitement et en déclenchant tes rires. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule. Pitié, enterrez-moi._

_« - Pas si vite ivrogne, je pensais qu'on devait se saouler ensemble ?» te réprimandais-je en souriant._

_Je me réinstallais à tes côtés et m'emparais de la bouteille._

_« - Hé c'est pas juste ! »_

_Je bus une gorgée. C'était beaucoup plus fort que la vodka mais je ne trouvais pas ça si désagréable. Le liquide me procurait plus de chaleur._

_« - Mec, la vie est injuste. Bon on va jouer à jeu.»_

_Je tapais bêtement dans mes mains comme si la chose m'excitait grandement. En réalité, ce n'était pas le jeu mais… Ok il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir un frère comme Emmett, cela salissait mon cerveau. (HS : MDRR !)_

_« - Laisses-moi deviner. » Tu fis mine de réfléchir. « - Je n'ai jamais fait*… juste ? »_

_J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme._

_« - Hé ! Tu viens juste de pourrir mon jeu, là ! »_

_Tu te penches vers moi pour que ta bouche soit près de mon oreille si bien que je sens ton souffle fouetté mon visage. _

_« - Je me ferai pardonner une prochaine fois, je te promets. » _

_« - Ne dis pas ça si tu ne la tiendra pas. »_

_Tu pris mon visage en coupe et plonges tes yeux dans les miens._

_« - Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »_

_« - Bon commençons ! » Je te fis un petit sourire et me dégageais de ton emprise, un peu mal à l'aise et le pire c'est que j'ignorais pourquoi. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ?_

_« - Euh oui d'accord… Tu sais, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur toi Bella Swan. » _

_Je te souris, si tu savais combien ce que tu me dis est important pour moi._

_« - Même si je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. » murmures-tu._

_Je dépose la paume de ma main sur ta joue et la caresse du bout des doigts en vrillant une nouvelle fois ton regard au mien. Tu lèves ta main et la dépose sur la mienne._

_« - Ce n'est pas ta faute ok ? Je comprends, je t'assure. Et puis j'aurai pu venir te parler. Mais j'étais si timide, bizarre tel un boulet que ta sœur devait transporter partout. Je comprends, vraiment. »_

_Au fond j'espérais que tu me dises que c'était faux mais pouvais-je vraiment espérer ça ? Tu as l'air étonné et j'ai du mal à comprendre._

_« - Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »_

_« - Je… c'est juste… mon avis ? »_

_Bien joué Bella, si tu voulais être convaincante c'est sacrément raté !_

_« - Bella ? »_

_Bon ok, je m'avouais vaincue. Je baissais la tête et mordillais nerveusement ma lèvre._

_« - C'est ce que tout le monde disait. »_

_« - QUOI ? »_

_Aie, j'aurai du garder ça pour moi. Ne pouvais-je pas juste me taire ?!_

_Tu lâches ma main qui retombe mollement sur le divan pour ensuite t'en saisir de nouveau mais en entrelaçant nos doigts cette fois-ci. _

_Était ce normal, ce sentiment de bonheur que je ressentais en comprenant que tout ce que j'avais toujours cru à propos de ton opinion de moi était fausse ? _

_« - Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais cru ces abrutis ! Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais bizarre ou un boulet, ok ? Enfaite je vais te dire un secret. »_

_Je prêtais une oreille attentive, avide de savoir._

_« - Je te parlais très peu car j'étais… intimidé par toi. » Je remarquais la rougeur qui s'était installée sur ton visage._

_« - Tu te fous de moi ? » riais-je._

_J'avais du mal à croire que tu puisses être gêné de me parler. Toi… Edward Cullen !_

_« - Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »_

_« - Je ne sais pas … Je pensais que tu me trouverais inintéressant. Lourd. Je veux dire que tu es si cultivée, tu avais, toujours la tête dans tes bouquins et puis de quoi aurais-je pu te parler ? Et puis j'avais… j'avais l'impression que tu ne m'appréciais pas beaucoup, tu vois ? »_

_Quoi ? Moi, ne pas t'apprécier ? Si tu pouvais voir à quel point justement je t'appréciais…_

_« - Là tu … m'égares. »_

_Tu commenças à tracer des petits cercles avec ton pouce sur le dos de ma main tout en ne te détachant jamais de mes yeux et je n'avais aucun mal à soutenir ton regard ce qui me semblait une bien grande victoire._

_« - A chaque fois que tu venais chez nous tu me jetais à peine un regard, un faible bonjour et tu montais, me montrant clairement ton faible intérêt. » marmonnas-tu faiblement._

_Je n'en revenais pas que j'avais vraiment fait ça. Enfin si j'en avais conscience mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu aurais pu prendre ça pour de l'antipathie à ton égard._

_« - Oh je vois … Je vais aussi te dire un secret mais promets moi de ne pas rire et de ne jamais le dire. » dis-je sérieusement._

_« - C'est le but des secrets, nan ? » Je te fis des gros yeux et tu rias mais j'y tenais._

_« - Promets! »_

_« - Ok, ok je te le promets. »_

_« - Pas comme ça. »_

_Je levais mon petit doigt de mon autre main libre, y déposait un ' baiser' avant de le tendre, tu fis de même et croisa ton doigt au mien._

_« - Promesse. » dis-je et tu répétas la même chose._

_« - J'étais intimidée aussi. »_

_J'ignorais ton expression surprise et poursuivit sur ma lancée._

_« - Tu étais le gars que toutes les filles voulaient, le plus populaire, le plus intelligent et j'en passe ! Que pouvais-je te dire aussi ? Je l'ignorais et j'avais peur de me lancer dans des conversations totalement banale par peur d'avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote … »_

_« - Wouaw vraiment ? » demandas-tu, fière._

_Comme si tu l'ignorais, entre nous. Je roulais mes yeux._

_« - Sérieusement je suis loin d'être tout ça tu sais et j'ai la prétention de me moquer des idéaux que ce font les filles de moi. »_

_« - Alors tu es bien le premier. Je crois bien que tous les mecs aimeraient que les filles les décrivent comme leur idéal masculin. »_

_« - Est-ce que je suis ton idéal masculin ? »_

_Je ne pouvais décidément pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain là, c'était bien trop dangereux._

_« - Là n'est pas la question. »_

_Je tournais la tête et le papier peint des murs devenu soudain très intéressant._

_« - Bella ? » Tu poses ta main sous mon menton pour m'obliger à te regarder._

_« - Hum… Hé bien quelque chose dans ce genre là. Comme toutes les autres filles. » Lâchais-je en soupirant._

_Je priais intérieurement pour que tu oublies toute cette conversation demain mais pour l'instant tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir l'oublier vu l'immense sourire que tu abordais._

_« - Je me fiches des autres filles. »_

_Comme si tu te préoccupais de moi. J'avais clairement saisit le sens de ta réponse mais je l'ignorais. Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs car c'était le genre de chose que je regretterai plus tard en te voyant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je devais m'éloigner de toutes ces pensées d'un possible toi et moi._

_« - Je n'ai jamais…été sur la grande roue. »_

_Tu me regardes silencieusement et je te supplie de faire le jeu avec moi. Ce n'était pas le moment pour la grande conversation. En tout cas je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Tu finis par te saisir de la bouteille et d'en boire une gorgée._

_« - Vraiment ? Jamais ? »_

_« - Jamais, jamais. J'ai peur du vide. » Je souris devant ta mine ahurie. « - Tout le monde à peur de quelque chose. »_

_« - Ouais mais le vide ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de terrifiant à cela ? Justement je trouve ça énorme, moi. Toutes ces sensations. »_

_« - L'immensité, la peur de l'inconnue tout ça me fait peur mais je suis une trouillarde, tu le sais ça. »_

_« - Je ne pense pas que tu sois comme ça. Tu as peut-être peur mais tu es quelqu'un de courageux et c'est le genre de chose qui te sert dans la vie. »_

_C'était totalement faux, j'étais loin de faire preuve de courage dans tous les cas._

_« - Tu me surestime. Je suis loin d'être courageuse, je suis juste… ambitieuse. Quand je fais un truc je m'y tiens. Mais de quoi as-tu peur toi ? »_

_« - Moi ? C'est une bonne question. De décevoir les gens je suppose. »_

_Comment pouvais-tu avoir peur de ça ? Tu étais sûrement la personne la plus parfaite du monde et jamais tu n'échouais._

_« - Depuis l'enfance je suis celui qui, sans me venter, excelle dans de nombreux domaines. La musique, les amis, l'école, … et mes parents ont toujours été fière de moi et tu sais je pense que c'est ça qui me permet d'être comme ça, de toujours vouloir être le meilleur. C'est de voir les yeux de mes parents qui brillent et parfois quand j'entreprends quelque chose je me dis toujours ' Tu dois le réussir, tu n'as pas le choix des gens comptent sur toi ' et j'y pense tellement que c'en est lassant. »_

_Je sentis mon cœur se serrer de te voir ainsi, je n'avais jamais soupçonné que tu pouvais ressentir ça._

_« - La vérité c'est que j'ai peur d'être un raté. » Ajoutes-tu doucement en fixant un point au loin, perdu dans tes réflexions._

_Je me rapproche de toi et pose ma tête sur ton épaule tandis que tu passes ton bras autour de mes épaules. Nos visages sont tout proches et je peux te regarder sous toutes les coutures. De tes lèvres roses et pleines à tes fossettes, à ton nez droit jusqu'à tes yeux émeraudes._

_« - Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides jamais tu ne seras un raté. » murmurais-je._

_La chanson s'était arrêtée pour faire place à une musique à la mélodie plus douce, moins rythmée. Je reconnus '** Everything ' de Lifehouse** qui était une chanson de mes chansons favorites. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercée par les paroles. _

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

_« - Danse avec moi, Bella. »_

_J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que tu m'observes avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tout sauf la danse, pitié. J'étais une catastrophe ambulante incapable de tenir sur ses deux pieds alors si je devais danser, c'était un désastre assuré. Je me souvenais du bal de promo où Alice m'avait forcé à me rendre. Toute la soirée avait été un supplice pour moi._

_J'avais du me trimballer Mike toute la soirée et je m'ennuyais fermement pendant qu'il me racontait sa pathétique vie. Finalement, en fin de soirée, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital avec un pied cassé. C'était le risque de danser avec moi. Mais très franchement, il l'avait mérité. _

_« - Tu sais que je danse aussi mal qu'un pingouin, pas vrai ? » On ne savait jamais au cas où tu aurais oublié mais cela m'aurait fort étonné. Alice et Emmett m'avaient ennuyée avec ça pendant des mois et des mois._

_« - Bien sûrFlippy, mais je prends le risque. » _

_Je grimaçais à l'évocation du surnom que l'on m'avait attribuée après l'incident. _

_« - Comme tu voudras. C'est tes pieds, après tout. »_

_Tu te lèves et me tends ta main que j'accepte. Tu me soulèves et me places sur tes pieds alors que je place mes mains autour de ton cou et toi sur ma taille._

_« - Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserai te blesser ? »_

_Je ris et enfouis mon visage dans ton cou alors que tu nous fais tourner et respire ton odeur. Je suis heureuse et je ferme les yeux pour graver ce moment à jamais dans ma tête. Juste toi et moi et personne d'autres._

_« - Bella ? » Je me détache légèrement de toi et te regarde en acquiesçant la tête. « - Qu'est- ce qui se passe entre toi et … Jacob ? » dis-tu tout bas._

_Mon cœur bat la chamade, je trace de mon doigt les cernes qui se dessinent tous les yeux en me demandant les raisons de tous tes tourments. Je te souris mais ne te répond pas et verrouille mon regard au tien en espérant que tu me comprendras sans un mot. Que tu arriveras à déchiffrer ce que te disent mes yeux. A quel point je t'aime, a quel point à chaque fois que je suis loin de toi tu me manques, que je ne peux vivre sans toi et que je ne serai jamais capable de m'éloigner de toi car c'est … ma raison d'exister._

_« - Je crois qu'on a trop bu. » me contentais-je de dire, détournant la question encore une fois. Serais-je même un jour capable de voir la vérité en face ?_

_En réalité il ne s'agit même pas de moi et de ma vérité mais de voir si nous serons capable de la voir et d'en faire quelque chose de stupéfiant et de ne pas tout gâcher car on rêve d'un idéal, on le prie, on l'appelle, on le guette. Et puis le jour où il pointe le bout de son nez, on découvre la peur de le vivre. Celle de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses propres rêves, celle de ne pas savoir guérir ses désirs. C'est tellement moins fatiguant de se lamenter et d'ignorer les faits._

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_Doucement tu rapproches ton visage et appuyes ton front contre le mien. Combien je t'aime, combien je t'aime ! Combien je t'aime tu ne le sauras jamais._

_Tu finis par déposer tes lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser qui en dit long et qui a le gout d'amour, de peur, de regret et de tant d'autres choses indescriptibles._

_Fin du Flash-back_

_**POV Edward**_

Je posais mes yeux sur elle et j'eus du mal à la lâcher. Cela faisait si longtemps et en la revoyant je revoyais tout ce j'avais raté et cela me rendait fou. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais inconstablement merdé, comme d'habitude. J'avais fini par décevoir quelqu'un. Et il avait fallu que ce soit elle. Mais peut-être qu'ainsi elle avait eu fini de croire en moi et au moins elle avait pu se rendre compte que porter ses espoirs sur quelqu'un qui de lâche qui ne la méritait nullement était une grande erreur.

Elle était magnifique, elle l'avait toujours été. Je la trouvais particulièrement rayonnante et je pouvais dire qu'elle était heureuse. Tant qu'elle l'était, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quelque part cela me fit mal de me rendre compte que mon absence ne l'avait jamais pesé, qu'elle avait continué sa vie. Mais à quoi devais-je m'attendre ? J'avais fait de même ou en tout cas je m'étais persuadé que j'en étais capable. J'étais débile de m'attendre à ce qu'elle m'aime encore. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait revenir vers moi en me suppliant et en pleurant alors que c'est moi qui l'avais quittée.

J'étais un idiot, ma sœur avait raison.

**« - Je t'ignorais aussi cruelle, Bella. Depuis quand prends-tu plaisir à faire languir ma sœur ? »** Dis-je dans un sourire moqueur.

En effet, Alice la suppliait de lui raconter son histoire avec un dénommé Stefan. Je me tendis à l'évocation possible d'un autre homme avec qui elle aurait pu être d'autre que moi. J'étais si égoïste. Si elle était heureuse avec lui ne devrais-je pas me contenter d'être heureux pour elle ? C'était juste au dessus de mes forces.

**« - Faire languir Alice ou te faire languir, toi ? »** répondit-elle ignorant ce que me provoquaient ses paroles.

Je la regarde et je ne sais quoi dire. Je sais qu'il me faut lui répondre, avoir le dernier mot comme j'ai l'habitude de l'avoir mais j'en suis incapable, étonnamment. Elle me regarde, se disant certainement qu'elle a gagné, pour une fois, que je ne vaux pas plus que ça et elle a sans doute raison.

Mes yeux la supplient silencieusement de me comprendre, de comprendre mes actes et surtout comprendre ce que je ressentais. Mais les siens restent de marbre, ne laissant place à aucune compréhension. Pourtant, je refusais d'abandonner. Pas cette fois, non, je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Pas aussi facilement. Si elle savait combien je l'avais aimé mais elle voulait me l'entendre dire, du moins si elle en était consciente. Mais ces mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge, je ne parvenais pas à les faire sortir. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, il occultait tous les autres sons. Je ne voyais plus que son visage impassible et cela me blessait. Moi-même j'étais étonne d'être blessé par quelque chose, surtout par elle.

N'étais-je pas censé être celui qui blesse et elle, celle qui subit ? J'étais en colère contre elle, elle aussi m'avait fait du mal. J'avais mal de ressentir tous ces sentiments qui me paraissaient complètement inconnus. J'aurais voulu lui crier comme avant

« Moi aussi, j'ai une vie. Moi aussi je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Moi aussi je peux très bien vivre sans toi ! Pars, vas-y. Je ne ferai pas un seul geste pour t'obliger à rester. Vas-y. Je n'attends rien de toi et plus rien ne te retient ici, je survivrai bien sans toi. Après tout tu ne m'es pas indispensable.» Mais je n'ai rien dit car cela aurait été faux. En tout cas maintenant. Peut-être m'aurait-elle cru et je savais que j'étais capable d'être un bon dans mes mensonges mais je n'en avais plus envie.

J'avais envie qu'elle reste, qu'elle me rejette mes fautes et qu'elle soit là, pour moi. Mais pouvais-je réellement lui en demander tant après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ? La vérité est et avait toujours été que j'avais besoin d'elle pour changer et l'aimer correctement mais le savait-elle ? Elle semblait si bornée à me prouver quelque chose, mais pas la bonne et j'ignorais pourquoi.

**« - Euw, pitié Em' ! Il y a des oreilles sensibles ici ! »** Dit Jasper en riant avant de faire semblant de se boucher les oreilles suite à une remarque salace de mon ami.

**« - Comme si tu ne faisais pas pareil avec Alice, mon pote ! »** lui fit-il remarquer riant de toutes ses dents.

**« - Idiot ! »** le frappa ma sœur bien qu'elle n'ait pas une très grande force mais je savais qu'elle était capable de faire mal quand elle voulait et j'étais bien placé pour en parler.

**« - C'est de ma sœur qu'on parle là. Juste … j'aimerai ne plus jamais avoir cette image en tête. »** Soufflais-je en grimaçant.

Cela avait été particulièrement dur pour moi d'accepter la relation qu'entretenaient ma sœur et mon meilleur ami. J'avais longtemps rejeté l'idée, ne voulant pas y penser mais j'avais fini par voir l'évidence qu'ils s'aiment sincèrement et je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Je me souviens qu'à cette période là je ne leur parlais plus et je me sentais parfois très seul et en colère mais elle avait toujours été là pour moi et j'avais tout gâché. Je l'avais tellement trahit que je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle ne me pardonne jamais et qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole.

**« - Ouais donc pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir entrainé là elle… »** Continua Rosalie.

**« - Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu venir ! »** ajouta la fille de mes rêves, outrée.

Elle l'ignora pourtant et continua sa petite histoire sur laquelle je prêtais une attention particulière. J'en savais très peu sur la vie de Bella ces temps-ci. Quand je demandais à Alice, elle refusait toujours de m'en parler car elle pensait que c'était ma faute si j'étais éloignée de sa vie et elle avait sûrement raison encore une fois.

**« - M'a emmenée au Starbucks et quand on s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, un type complètement canon de chez canon** (Emmett fit le contrarier) **dans le genre grand mec ténébreux, musclé et tout, qui était assis un peu plus loin est venu aborder Bella et lui a donné son numéro et chaque fois, maintenant, quand elle revient de son jogging il l'attend et il est au café ! »**

**« - Tu exagères, il n'était pas si musclé que ça. »** soupira-t-elle lassée, en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« - Ah donc tu as regardée ! »** Je fermais les yeux, sentant la colère m'emporter et me pinçais l'arrête du nez.

Ce qui ne m'empêchais pas d'entendre ma sœur questionner Bella sur ce gars.

**« - Oh mon dieu ! Tu dois absolument me le montrer ! Pourquoi ne lui téléphones-tu pas ? Il te plait ? »**

Elle ne connaissait absolument rien de lui, c'était peut-être un psychopathe complètement détraqué ! Ou un salaud. J'ouvris les yeux prêts à répliquer mais Emmett me devança.

**« - Absolument pas ! Elle ne fera rien du tout, elle ne connaît rien de lui ! Et si il était fou et qu'il l'entraînait dans une ruelle pour la tuer, hein ?! »**

Il se reçut un coup de Rosalie mais je le remerciais intérieurement pour avoir pensé la même chose que moi.

**« - N'importe quoi, ce genre de chose n'arrive plus et sa m'étonnerait puisqu'ils se verront en plein jour ! »** répliqua Alice.

**« - Qui te dis que je vais aller le voir ? »** demanda Bella.

**« - Ne te poses même pas la question, tu n'iras pas Bell's. »** déclara Emmett.

Elle n'eut pas l'air contente car elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était encore plus belle en colère. J'étais vraiment un pauvre type il fallait que j'arrête de penser de cette manière là.

**« - Et je peux savoir depuis quand sa te concerne ? Si j'ai envie d'y aller, j'irai ! »**

Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'autorité, elle avait toujours eu un problème contre ça. Et même si cela me contrariait qu'elle envisage de voir cet imbécile qu'elle ne connaissait même pas depuis 3jours, je l'admirais pour sa force de caractère.

**« - Hé Bella, je ne prendrais pas tout ça à la légère si j'étais toi. L'autre jour, au bureau, un gars à raconté que sa sœur s'était fait agressée en allant à un rendez-vous. »** Dit calmement Ben qui depuis le début écoutait d'une oreille attentive sans forcément parler.

Il faudrait que je pense à sérieusement offrir quelque chose à Ben dans les prochains jours.

**« - Sa pourrait être dangereux. »** Tentais-je d'ajouter.

Je sentis toutes les têtes se tournés vers moi et j'haussais les épaules. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur était-ce si mal que ça ? En tout cas pas plus que le malheur que je lui avais déjà tant causé.

**« - Je te dis quelque chose moi quand tu vas voir des filles ? »** répliqua-t-elle.

Je fus surpris. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté d'elle, il m'était inconnu et j'étais intrigué. Je l'avais toujours connue vulnérable même si je savais parfaitement que jamais elle ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds mais c'était différent quand c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait.

Je vrillais mes yeux dans les siens et lui souris faiblement.

**« - Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, Bella. »**

**« - Tu t'inquiètes juste pour moi ? C'était avant qu'il fallait s'inquiéter Edward. »** Dit-elle en colère, elle cracha presque mon nom comme si je la degoutait.

Je manquais vraiment de tact, je le savais mais ce qu'elle me disait me blessait même si elle l'ignorait. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Je m'étais toujours inquiétée pour elle. Car la vérité est que je me suis menti. Je l'aimais toujours et j'en avais eu la preuve ces derniers mois. Ces derniers moi sans elle. Je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais pas être avec elle.

Deux possibilités se présentaient à moi : me battre pour elle ou renoncer pour elle.

Je ne voulais plus lui causer des ennuis et même si j'avais envie d'être avec elle je ne pouvais pas car qui me garantissait qu'elle le voudrait ?

Un grand silence s'installa sur la table et comme d'habitude Emmett sut détendre l'atmosphère ou en tout cas il essaya.

**« - Bon on devait pas aller danser ce soir ? »**

* * *

_* Je n'ai jamais fait : Chacun a un verre généralement remplit d'alcool, le premier qui joue dit quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait et ceux qui l'ont fait doivent boire cul sec leur verre. Celui qui a bu le plus de verre , perd. _

_Donc ... votre avis? (aa) J'ai conscience que le flashback prend quasi la totalité du chapitre mais bon au moins vous êtes gâtées avec du Edward/Bella xD Et encore je vous en réserve encore pour le prochain chapitre ! C'était une petite introduction sur leur passé avant de venir au choses sérieuses ^^' Je ne vous en dis pas plus... J'igniore quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais je vais essayé de faire au plus vite mais ça ne dépendra que de vous car ... Vous voulez la suite? Moi des reviews :p Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! A la semaine, prochaine._


	5. Satellite Heart

_Hello guys! Et oui ceci est bien un chapitre. Encore désolée de ne pas avoir sû poster pendant un bout de temps mais je vous ai déjà expliquer mes raisons donc voilà ... Je n'étais pas censée postée sur cette fiction si avant deux longues semaines mais j'en ai eu l'envie donc me voici! J'espère que vous serez satisfait(e)s. Merci à tous(tes) pour vos reviews, alert story, favorite story/author, ... Je vous invite également à aller me lire sur mes deux autres fictions ,_ ' **Edward Cullen must die' **et ' **Autumn Evening: Tout pour elle' **, _qui concernent également le monde de Twilight mais dans des registres différent bien que aussi du Bella/Edward impliqué dans une (future) relation amoureuse! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Satellite Heart ( Anya Marina )_

Je me trouve à présent tétanisée par ma propre peur. Incapable de bouger.

**« - Allez Bella ! Ca sera drôle tu verras. » **Me poussa Emmett vers l'impressionnante tour de 77m qui surplombait le ciel.

Je secoue la tête en m'accrochant à Jacob. **« - Dis lui-toi que j'veux pas y allé ! » **

**« - Petite froussarde ! Ce n'est pas comme si t'allais tombée. »** Traite, s'il tentait de me rassurer alors il échouait lamentablement ! Je continue cependant à m'accrocher obstinément à ses bras. Jamais je ne monterai sur un engin pareil.

Nous étions en voiture, en chemin vers une boîte dansante quand la voiture d'Alice s'arrêta en plein milieu de Coney Island qui était réputé pour son parc d'attraction. Elle était sortie en trombe de l'habitacle avec un énorme sourire tandis que les autres voitures de nos amis se stoppaient derrière nous. Et Alice n'acceptait jamais de non : voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions à présent tous ici au beau milieu de la soirée.

J'aimais l'ambiance que procurait ces parcs mais nettement moins ses diverses attractions placées en hauteur pour mon plus grand malheur.

Immédiatement arrivée, Alice avait entraînée Angela par la main aux autos tamponneuses, Jasper trouvant cette attraction débile et se fît bouder par le petit lutin. Il s'était donc rendu à son tour avec Ben vers le stand de tir avec l'espoir de gagner une énorme peluche pour se faire éventuellement pardonner. Il ne restait plus que Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob et toi... et moi.

**« - Ecoutez, si vous tenez tant que ça à me faire aller sur cet engin alors vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience. Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Hein ? »** Je me dégage des bras de Jacob et croise les miens sur ma poitrine, infantilement.

**« - Pas de problème ! » **Je frappe Jacob sur le torse alors que je faisais mine de m'offusquer sous ses rires. **« - Hé, c'est pas ma faute si tu dramatises tant, ma chérie. »**

Je roule des yeux en soupirant. Mon comportement était puéril, je devais le reconnaître. Mais je préférais encore me jeter d'un pont que de m'asseoir sur un siège et de me faire expulser en haut d'une tour à toute vitesse.

**« - Peu importe, arrangez-vous parce que moi j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. »**

Emmett s'éloigna vers l'attraction pour y faire la file, déjà tout excité.

**« - Je ne pense pas que je devrai le laisser seul quand il vomira ses tripes à force de faire son malin. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je reste Bella ? »**

J'acquiesce en total accord avec Rosalie sur ce point là. Mon frère avait beau être imposant et faire son fière je ne priai pas cher quand il suppliera l'engin de le laisser se sortir de là. Je me mis à rire de bon cœur rien qu'à cette idée.

**« - Ou je pourrai rester avec toi … Comme ça Rose pourrait surveiller ton frère de près. Enfin si tu le veux bien sûr. » **Tu t'étais approché de moi par derrière et je pouvais sentir ton souffle balayer mon profil à moins que cela ne soit le vent. Je déteste tellement que même après tout ce temps tu aies encore ce puissant impact sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu un espèce de lavage de cerveau qui me dictait d'admirer chaque son qui provenait de ta bouche et chaque geste que tes mains entreprenaient de faire. Stupide hormones.

Je me retourne lentement vers toi et le regard que tu poses sur moi me fit frissonner de surprise et de... Plaisir. Pourquoi devais-je être aussi envouté par toi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui aurait le courage de me rendre heureuse ? Etais-je si cruelle pour que la vie ne m'offre que des remords ?

**« - Je … Si tu veux y aller ce n'est pas un problème. » **

**« - Sa tombe bien, je n'en ai pas envie. A moins que sa ne te déranges que je vienne avec toi ? Je le comprendrais Bella. »** Tu me souris légèrement mais je peux voir la tristesse qui peigne ton si beau visage en cet instant.

Je vis Rosalie me faire de grands signes dans ton dos m'encourageant de dire oui à ta requête. Je suis perdue. Je sais que désormais je devrai faire mon bout de chemin en ne regardant plus derrière moi, en ne te regardant plus. Pourtant je me rends compte que je serai amenée à te rencontrer dans des circonstances telles qu'aujourd'hui. Alors que devrais-je faire ? Feindre l'indifférence ou me comporter amicalement ? Ou te hurler dessus ?

**« - Vas-y Rose, comme ça tu pourras me raconter tout ça plus tard. »**

Elle me regarde curieusement en articulant silencieusement ce que je compris comme un ' Sûr ? ' J'hoche positivement la tête alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**« - Sa va aller, tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ? » **me murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, elle se défit de notre étreinte en me souriant ainsi qu'à toi.

Elle s'avança vers Jacob en le toisant. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, Jacob lui tapait sur les nerfs alors que lui s'en amusait et aimait la charrier. Ce qu'elle lui rendait bien.

**« - Tu viens ou il faut que je te traîne par ta laisse ? » **s'exaspère mon amie. Il rit aux éclats alors qu'elle le tire par le col.

**« - Hé bien, il y a des choses qui ne change pas, pas vrai ? » **J'hausse les épaules et commence à marcher et tu me suis. Un silence pesant s'installe rapidement entre nous et je soupire, lassée. Je déteste être mal à l'aise et là tout de suite, c'est l'état dans lequel je suis.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû me laisser embarquer en haut de cette tour après tout, cela aurait été moins pire que ce silence gênant et toute cette tension. Je m'assois sur un carré d'herbe tandis que tu fais de même. Ou peut-être faudrait-il que j'envoye discrètement un message à Angela et Alice pour qu'elles viennent me sauver de ce calvaire? Ridicule. Je pouvais me contrôler et après tout ce n'était pas comme si je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée seule en ta compagnie, pas vrai ? Je me mis à contempler le ciel parsemé d'étoiles alors que mes pensées divaguent.

**« - C'est une belle soirée. » **Je sursaute et me tourne vers toi pour te voir allongé, tes bras de chaque côté de ton corps te soutenant et les yeux fermés. Je déglutis difficilement alors que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu me regardes intensément avant de rire. **« - Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »**

Je secoue la tête histoire de remettre mes idées en place et inspire profondément.

**« - Ce n'est rien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. »** Comme bien souvent.

**« - Oh je vois … Et à quoi pensais-tu sans être indiscret ? »** A toi bien évidemment.

**« - Je crois qu'Emmett va avoir la phobie des attractions lorsqu'il en aura fini. » **

Je ris à ma pathétique tentative de te berner. Ce que tu remarquas par l'adorable pli qui se forma sur ton front lorsqu'il t'arrive d'être septique. Cependant tu ne fis aucune remarque.

L'amour est un sentiment bien étrange et si confus. Il suffit que je me trouve près de toi pour que mes questionnement redoublent mais lorsque tu daigne poser tes yeux sur moi, tout s'envole alors aussi tôt que cela est venu. Tu fais aussi ressortir le meilleur de moi comme le pire. Toute cette colère, cette haine, cette déception, cet amour, ce désir se multiplient par milles quand tu es là.

**« - Je trouve ça assez amusant. » **me dis-tu**. **Tu sors un paquet de cigarette de ta veste et en allume une pour ensuite la porter à ta bouche.

**« - Quoi donc ? »**

Je pose mes yeux sur chaque parcelle visible de ta peau, de ton corps. Pas pour m'en souvenir, non. Je le connais par cœur. Je pose mes yeux sur toi par plaisir, par souvenir du vieux temps. De ces lèvres qui invitent aux baisers auxquels j'ai longuement savouré à cette tignasse désordonnée dans laquelle j'ai aimé passer mes doigts en quête de les ordonner.

**« - Toi et moi. On avait l'habitude à parler pendant des heures si je m'en souviens bien. A refaire le monde. A présent, on se retrouve comme des cons, dans un silence pesant à chercher quoi dire de peur de dire une connerie. » **De tout ton monologue, tu n'avais pas une seule fois détourner ton regard du mien et j'essayais du mieux que je le pouvais de le soutenir en méditant tes paroles à force de les boire. Je fus surprise que tu puisses partager mes pensées. Et puis non, pas tant ça. Auparavant, nous avions toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde. **« - On a jamais parlé du passé tous les deux. Enfin je veux dire, nos deux passés, nos histoires. »**

Je reste interdite ainsi que blessée.

**« - Nos passés, nos histoires … Tu vois, moi, spontanément j'aurai dit notre histoire. Faut croire que le présent devrait me suffire par dégout du passé. » **Crachais-je.

Je me lève fatiguée par le fait de ne jamais savoir sur quel pied danser. Je commence à marcher mais tu me rattrapes facilement en quelques pas de course.

**« - Hey, hey. »** Je m'arrête mais ne te regarde pas, je ferme les yeux. Je n'en peux plus. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis crevée de toute cette merde, de ces sentiments à la con qui viennent me frapper de nouveau. C'en est presque exaspérant.

Je sens une légère pression sur chaque côté de mon visage ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Tu avais posé chacune de tes mains sur mon visage et griller ton regard au mien.

**« - Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu sais que j'ai toujours été maladroit avec les mots. Tu dois me croire, Bella. »** Te croire ? Je ricane en me traitant tout de même d'imbécile mentalement. Je n'aime pas être si amère. C'est si peu… moi.

Soudain, tu me prends la main et me tire vers la grande roue alors que je m'arrête en te regardant avec de grands yeux.

**« - Heu … sérieusement je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward. Vertige. Tu sais ? »**

**« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur cette fois-ci, les cabines sont très sécurisées et puis je serai là moi… Et il est temps que tu goûtes aux joies de la grande roue, Bella.** **Est-ce que tu crois réellement que j'avais oublié que tu n'avais jamais été dessus ? » **Tu me souris de ton sourire en coin que j'adore et je sais que je suis sur le point de céder. J'avale difficilement alors que nous montons dans une cabine de la roue.

Elle se met à tourner alors que je gigote nerveusement sur le siège en nouant mes mains. Tu te rapproches de moi et passe ton bras derrière mon dos de sorte à ce qu'il repose sur la barre métallique. Je ferme les yeux et sent la nausée me venir.

**« - Distrais-moi. »** murmurai-je dans un son à peine audible causé par ma voix qui s'étranglait.

Tu me fis signe de regarder la vue et c'est ce que je fis. J'avais beau avoir le vertige, la vue en restait magnifique. Le ciel, les étoiles, New-York au loin. Tout. Je tourne brusquement ma tête et heurte ta tête à en croire que tu avais eu la même idée.

**« - Pardon ! »** J'éclate de rire et tu souris. Doucement, je te vois t'approcher alors que tu poses une main sur mon front, soucieux.

**« - Tu as mal ? »** J'hoche négativement la tête, hypnotisée et subjuguée.

Tu poses ton front contre le mien alors que je panique.

**« - Je … Tu m'as manqué Bella. »** Murmures-tu.

Je fonds et les battements de mon cœur s'affolent. Tu te rapproches dangereusement. Tes lèvres toujours plus proches des miennes. Trop proche. Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens doucement le bout de tes lèvres légèrement effleurer les miennes.

**« - ET LES JEUNES ! »** Nous sursautons ensemble alors que je me recule pour voir l'imposant propriétaire du manège nous crier après. Je regarde autour de nous pour me rendre compte que le manège s'était arrêté depuis quelques minutes. Je réalise soudain ce qui se serait passé s'il ne nous avait pas interrompus. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je tente de les retenir de se verser le long de mes joues. Je me mis avec surprise à remercier cet homme mentalement.

Je me risque un regard de ton côté avant de sortir de la cabine pour courir à ton opposé alors que mes larmes se déchainent. Je m'éloigne de ce qui freine ma raison, mon épanouissement, je m'éloigne de toi.

* * *

_Alors vos avis? :D Tout ça mérite bien une petite review non? Un petit effort svp :P On se retrouve bientôt , bisous !_


End file.
